My Hero Academia Line of Good and Evil Season 2
by NewComer1
Summary: S2: Kai Uno and his class begin the long-awaited UA Sports Festival! After the terrible and unexpected Villain's attack at USJ few months ago, things are going good for Class 1-L, but will this peace lasts? There are rival classes, and mysterious Hero Killer is on the loose as well as political climate of heroes is rising. How would they react to this as they learns harsh reality?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **UA Sports Festival Begins!**

* * *

 _ **Opening 2**_

 _The first scene shows Kai walking at the cross intersection in Tokyo while All Might jumps high in the air as his reflection showed in the skyscraper's glass windows. Kai stops and looks up into the sky, seeing All Might just above the sun's face until the title "My Hero Academia Line of Good and Evil" appears._

 _The next scene shows a sequence of Class 1-L stretching and doing their training for the UA sports festival. First person is Usagi who was stretching her legs at some park. Next person is Eli stretching his arms and back at a construction site. Then, it shows Tatsumi with his Driver on himself stretching his legs at the school's tracking field and finally, the next scene shows Yuki Drago stretching at what appears to be a backyard of some mansion. He stops and turns to see something, and the scene quickly changed with Kai, Usagi, Eli, Arisa, Ai, and Makoto as a group while the other half of Class 1-L are seen as another group, consisting of Yuki Drago, Felicia, Maruto, Miru, Tatsumi and Junko (who was sleeping while standing until she tripped, but Tatsumi catches her before she hit the ground)._

 _The next sequence of scene shows them performing in the UA sports festival. Usagi jumps high, kicking through a fire. Eli is using his Bug Body Quirk to zip and fly in the air while Tatsumi transforms into his Kamen Rider Mix and lay a punch at somebody. Then, it shows Yuki Drago standing in the darkness and with serious facial expression while Hitoshi Shinso turned a little bit and gave a silent glaring stare._

 _The next scene shows All Might jumping in and landing on the city streets. He then turned facing away, zooming away from as Erasure Head, Present Mic, Speed Girl, and three members of Club SMH appear with UA High standing tall in front of them while the students of 1-L watched as the building looked to be looming or standing over them.  
_

 _The final sequence of scene shows each member of Class 1-L doing their attack, with Kai Uno as the last guy, throwing his punch with a bit of green glow in his hair until it stops and the final scene shows everyone jumping into action in the same right direction._

* * *

Summer was just around the corner. I had repeated this so many times before, but a lot happened since I joined UA High in spring a few months ago. So many experiences I endured, different, unique people I met, and yet, I still didn't know if this is the place I really belong to.

This is the story of my life, where I become a hero, whether I liked it or not.

From last time, two new transfer students joined my class. Their names were Felicia Marvell and Arisa Kawasaki. After their introduction, they were assigned to their seat. One of them, Arisa, sat right behind me. She gave me a small grin while she was passing by to her seat.

"Now that two new students joined our class, this is a good chance to announce that the UA Sports Festival is fast approaching," my sister stated. "Mr. Uno!"

I looked up at my sister. "Please explain to the class what the UA Sports Festival is!"

I sighed, complying to her small order and explained it. "UA Sports Festival is a sports festival hosted by UA High. However, unlike any other sports festival at regular high schools, it is one of the biggest events in Japan. All students from the four courses; Hero, General Study, Support, and Business, will compete against each other in numbers of unique sports in a robin-round style tournament."

"That is correct," she praised. "Good job, Mr. Uno! You get a gold star."

'Oh yeah. My sister or our homeroom teacher treats us with a golden star in her notebook for a satisfactory answer and behavior. She really enjoyed her job, but also treating our class like if we are in kindergarten or first-grade.' I thought, with an annoyed look as I sat back down.

"This sports festival is also a wonderful opportunity for you guys to show off what you are made of. A lot of people, including many Pro Heroes, will come and see this event," she explained furtherly. "In fact, the entire country will see it since it will be on live! I want you all to do your best and as for my transfer exchange students, I know both of you just arrived, but I want you both to train hard and do your best at the festival as well! That is all!"

After a few classes, lunch break began. Everyone in my classes was pretty excited.

"Yo, dudes, and dudess! Isn't this so exciting?" Eli asked excitedly. "I can't wait to show off my Quirk to everyone!"

"Personally, I really don't like sports in general, but if it means to be the best, I won't back down," Maruto said confidently.

"It is a rare opportunity for us to show off what we're capable of," Aku commented. "We must be prepared and trained hard to win."

"This is even a bigger opportunity for me. Now, I can see other students' Quirk!" Tatsumi mumbled.

Yuki Drago just sat quietly alone at his own desk, just like me.

"I don't know about this whole festival and all, but I don't think I will do so well," Miru said doubtfully. "My Quirk isn't really too useful in sports unless I read people's mind in tactical sports."

"At least it is easier to use," Makoto said. "My Quiet Gamble is based on pure luck. I don't know what kind of Quirk I will get whenever I use it."

"I really don't know how Junko would do things at the festival," Miro said as she looked at the sleeping Junko. "She's always sleeping!"

"Come on! Cheer up, you two! Let's do our best and show what we are made of!" Usagi cheered them up, which made them feel a bit of relief and confidence.

"I agree," Felicia spoke up. "As Miss Uno said, let's do our best."

"Speaking about the teacher, I noticed our homeroom teacher shares the same name with that boy over there. Are they related?" Arisa asked as she was talking about me.

"Oh yeah! His name is Kai, and our homeroom teacher is his older sister," Usagi answered.

"Really? That's shocking!" Felicia surprised.

"I see," Arisa said as she walked over to my desk. I looked up at her. "Hello, Kai. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey," I replied.

"I didn't know that you and our homeroom teacher are a sibling. That's really neat!" Arisa commented.

'I think it's more annoying than neat,' I thought.

"So Kai, what do you think of the UA Sports Festival? I am sort of nervous, but it does sound exciting," Arisa said.

"It is natural to feel nervous." I looked at the source of the voice. It was Yuki Drago and he approached my desk.

"A transfer student, like yourself, had only arrived at this school just recently and already you feel the pressure now that the school's sports festival is coming, where millions, probably billions of people in this country will be watching the school. A lot of Pro Heroes will be watching as well for scouting purpose. Whoever is in the top or at least in the winning league, then whether you win, or loss will determine if you will be successful in the outside world," he said.

The atmosphere of our class felt a little heavier as almost to the point we lose our breath.

"Umm, I see…" Arisa hesitated. "But, I bet it will be a fun event! I have never been to a sports festival before."

"Then, that attitude you expresses will be your downfall," he stated.

"Huh?" Arisa looked confused as the atmosphere became a bit more serious. "What do you mean?"

"What I am saying is if you find this event fun, so be it, but unlike the rest of us, we're not here for fun. We're here to become a pro hero," he stated seriously as he walked away to exit.

"Hey, you!" He stopped to turn around to the source of the voice.

It was Felicia. She walked up to him and said, "Aren't you being rude to her?"

"I only speak the truth. She can think this is a fun game, but we're not here to play games. We're all competitors now. Only the one with the strongest resolve can be at the top. That's all I am saying," Yuki responded.

"Alright, I understand that, but how you said is still rude to Arisa like that, so apologize to her," she demanded.

"There is no need for that. As I said, I only speak the truth," he responded.

An intense heat was building up between the two. Everyone could feel it and it wasn't a good feeling.

"Hold it!" Arisa shouted. "Please don't fight. I apologize for what I said."

"Arisa!" Felicia gasped. "This boy here was being rude to you just a few seconds ago!"

"I know, but he was only just speaking out his mind. He didn't mean to hurt anyone," Arisa explained as she walked up to Drago and lowered her head to him. "I apologize for what I said before. I now understand how serious this sports festival is. Please accept my apology."

We were all quiet, feeling glum, but also perplexed for some of us. Felicia looked harsh, but she didn't say a word. Even Junko didn't make a snore as she was sleeping very quietly as if she knew that there was an argument going on.

Yuki nodded, not saying a word as he left for the door, but when he opened it, we were in for a surprise.

Many students from other classes huddled just outside our homeroom's door.

"Holy Carrot! Where all these guys come from!?" She exclaimed.

"They're all from the other courses!" Tatsumi stated.

"So this is Class 1-L. For a small class, it sounds like there's already a dispute among you all." One voice among the group of kids spoke.

The source of the voice revealed to be a young man as he revealed himself out of the group. He had a messy indigo hair that sticks out and his purple eyes looked triangular a little bit. His eyes also had a very dark bag underneath them.

"Wow! So, where did you all dudes and dudess came from? What courses?" Eli asked honestly.

"My name's Hitoshi Shinso from General Studies Department," the young man revealed. "I only came here for one reason and I already said this to Class 1-A as well. I came here with a declaration of war, but I and all these other students eavesdropped and heard everything. It sounds like to me that declaration of war is already started among your group."

Yuki Drago gave him a scowling glare and said, "This is a matter within our class. Move out of my way."

Hitoshi and Yuki stared at each other for few seconds. Even the other students stayed quiet as they felt an intense heat between them. Soon, Hitoshi stepped back, allowing Yuki to walk through and went on his way.

Just as if someone broke the silence, one young man shouted from among the group of students. This young man had long silver hair, thick pale eyelashes, and razor-sharp teeth.

"Rrraaawww! I'm Tetsutestu from Hero Course's Class 1-B!" He shouted.

"Holy Carrot!" Usagi gasped. "What is up with everyone!? Better yet, what is up with Yuki today?"

"I have no idea!" Makoto commented. "He was such a quiet guy until just now."

"Even if I want to use my Quirk to read his mind, I rather not know," Miru stated.

"Man. Everyone is on tense today," Maruto sighed.

Tetsutestu felt annoyed as he was being ignored.

"Hey! Did you all even hear me!?" He shouted angrily as he pushed his way forward through the group of people until he was out of them and pointed at my class accusingly. "You guys are worse than Class 1-A!"

"Wooh, wooh. Easy bro," Eli responded calmly. "It's alright. I hear you. So, what are you dude and dudess for? Ah! Here to get my autograph?"

"What?" Tetsutetsu gasped. "No! That's not what I am here for! I am here to spy on you all, scout you, to see who you are!"

"Of course. Since our class was involved with the villain attack at USJ and got out of it, our class and most likely Class 1-A became a hot topic among the student body. They came here to check us out before the sports festival," Aku explained.

"That's why we're all here. We want to check why the two hero course classes, Class 1-A and 1-L are so famous, but just like those 1-A jerks, you guys are as arrogant as they are," Hitoshi stated.

"Hey, we're not arrogant!" Usagi argued.

"That's right!" Felicia stepped in. "You can't just judge the class based on what happened to them or what they did!"

"She has a good point there," Eli said. "Look, I don't know what you guys think of us, but we're practically same here in person. Let's just be cool with each other, Ok?"

"Same?" Hitoshi repeated. "We're not same at all. You guys are in the hero course. While we are in other courses. Many students who applied UA for the hero course didn't pass, so that is why some of us decided to be in the other course. If we do well in the sports festival and even win it, the teachers will consider our transfer to the hero course. That is the same for removing someone from the hero course as well."

"What!? So if any of us don't perform well at the sports festival, we'll be removed from the hero course!" Tatsumi gasped.

Rest of us didn't say any words except for ones who were involved in the conversation.

"That's why I came here to say a declaration of war like I mentioned before," Hitoshi said.

"Yeah! I declare a war, too!" Tetsutetsu declared. "Whoever gets to the top wins it all!"

"Pu…Pu…Please!" Arisa said loudly. "Please stop fighting! Let's all be friendly!"

Her words, unfortunately, was a deaf ear to them and the party involved.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Someone pushed through the group. "There you are, Tetsutetsu!"

"Huh? Kendo?! What are you doing here?" He asked the girl who just showed up.

She had teal colored eyes and orange hair tied into a ponytail that hangs from the side of her head.

"Come on, Tetsutetsu. Be more mature, and don't be so unfriendly to other classes," she scolded, making him growl a bit, but complied to her words as she then looked at Hitoshi. "And you too. Everyone let's all just go home. There's nothing else to see here."

The other students felt the same thing. Hitoshi didn't say any words as he also left, too. They all left, clearing out of the way so that we could finally leave our home classroom.

"Sorry about my classmate's rudeness," the girl apologized. "Well, good luck to you all at the sports festival."

"Thank you very much," Arisa replied kindly as she bowed to her.

"Oh, no need for formality. My name is Itsuka Kendo, by the way," she introduced. "Anyway, see you guys later."

She dragged Tetsutetsu down the hallway as he tried to resist, but to no avail.

'Man, that happened,' I commented in my mind. 'Something tells me I'm not going to enjoy this year's sports festival.'

In another two weeks, my classmates trained during their free times for the sports festival. Of course, I had to do my own training for it as well, but while training, I think about what Hitoshi Shinso from the General Studies course said. If one does well in the sports festival, the school will consider their transfer into the hero course. If someone in the hero course doesn't do well in the sports festival, the school can drop that person out from the hero course.

I was thinking about it to myself and took a moment for a breather during my training. "If I don't do well at the Sports Festival, I wonder if I can …No, that won't make any sense. There's no way my sister would accept it! Unless…"

 _\- My Hero Academia –_

The morning of the festival began. Already there were many people, including Pro Heroes from all over the place in Japan, and even some from around the world.

There were food stands, games, and even a few carnival rides for young people, including children.

"Wow! That looks fun!" A young woman with two blue horns commented. "I want to ride on that!"

"Stop it there, Mt. Lady." A strict man stopped the lady with a bark growing out of his arm. "We're working here for security, not for fun."

"Aaah, spoilsport…" She puffed her cheek.

"I got to say. UA High is going all out for this year's festival. I think it's a first time they do carnival rides this year," Death Arms commented.

"That's true. They haven't done so last year. It's probably because so that it eases the public's uneasiness. Some people criticize that it's best for not to do the sports festival this year," Kamui Woods stated.

"That would've been suck for the school, but I can see why," Mt. Lady said as she munched on the takoyaki balls. "Good thing they didn't!"

As they walked and watched around, Mt. Lady stopped for a moment.

"Hey, look over there," Mt. Lady said.

"Is it another food stand?" Look, for the 3rd time, we're not here to…" Kamui Woods realized that it wasn't what he thought Mt. Lady was looking at.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jude Light, is it?" Some news media caught Jude Light in person. He was accompanied with another Pro Hero, who was a woman in light blue and white skintight suit with diamond pattern on her sleeves, middle of her belly button area, and legs.

"Could we ask you some questions?" One of the media members asked. "What is your purpose here for today? Is it for scouting purpose?"

"Well, actually, I am here to enjoy the festival," Judge Light replied kindly, but then changed his tone to more serious look. "But I am also here to watch over things."

"What do you mean, sir?" The newswoman asked.

"My subordinate here and I are here to make sure that nothing terrible happens here, and making sure that everyone feels safe when we are in the presence," Judge Light said.

"I see! But, that's a job for the security though…" The newswoman said.

"I will be the judge of that, maim!" Judge Light interrupted. "Security or not, it is the job of the Pro Hero to make sure that the public feels safe whenever we are at present. Whoever disobeys the peace, they will face my judgment. That is all."

"It's that Judge Light guy," Mt Lady said. "I wonder if he can take over me…"

"Don't you dare think that he would take over your job for security, Mt. Lady?" Kamui Woods said strictly.

"Um yeah! I was just kidding. Ha, ha, ha!" Mt. Lady chuckled as she sweated a little nervously.

"Come on, guys. Let's go somewhere. Frankly, I don't like that Judge Light fellow," Death Arms said as he walked away.

"Why? Are you jealous that he's been on one of the hot topics on the TV lately?" She asked.

"It's not that! I am not jealous of him!" Death Arms argued.

"Right," Mt. Lady replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get on with our job," Kamui Woods reasoned them, but he thought about Judge Light and though he doesn't dislike him, he didn't like about Judge Light's thought on villains.

 _\- My Hero Academia –_

"Are you ready, all!" Present Mic exclaimed. "The UA Sports Festival is about to begin! It is your very own MC for this year's first-year stage, Present Mic, yo!"

The spectators cheered in response, feeling excited and looking forward to the sports games.

"This year for the first-year stage, I am here with two awesome assistants! First, my lovely assistant MC, please welcome the fastest one around, Speed Girl!" Present Mic presented my older sister.

"Hey, everyone! This is Speed Girl, coming at you fast on live!" Speed Girl announced.

"And, my good ol' friend and co-worker, Mummy Man!" Present Mic presented Erasure Head in all bandages.

"….I hate you," Erasure Head replied.

"Um, please all welcome to Mr. Erasure Head, one of our fellow faculty and teacher here at UA High!" Speedy Girl quickly changed the topic. "So, Present Mic, how about let's introduce our competitors today?"

"You're quick on the topic, Speed Girl," Present Mic said. "Alright, folks! Let's us introduce you the competitors for the UA Sports Festival's first-year stage!"

"Please welcome! The first group of students from the first year! They are the famous class at UA High, and you may have heard about them! Please welcome, the hero class, 1-A!" Speed Girl announced.

Midoriya and his classmates appeared and walked over to the center of the stadium. The spectators cheered for them at all, if not most of the people here wanted to see them.

"Then, up next, though not as popular or famous as Class 1-A, they are tough and strong! Just lacking behind Class 1-A. Here comes, hero class, Class 1-B!" Present Mic exclaimed as the members of Class 1-B presented.

I remembered the two class members from 1-B; Tetsutetsu and Kendo. They looked confident and proud (though Tetsutetsu looked little too serious).

"Then, here comes the General Study classes, 1-C, D, and E!" Speedy Girl stated excitedly.

"Support Class F, G, H are also here, too! Don't forget about them as they are some of the finest classes who make awesome support devices and upgrades for future generations of Pro Heroes!" Present Mic said.

"They are just equally important in our societies!" Speed Girl explained.

"You got that right, Speed Girl!" Present Mic said. "And speaking about, here comes the Business courses, Class 1-I, J, and finally K!"

All the classes from the four major course type gathered in the stadium ground.

"Well, it looks like that wrap-up. Everyone is present!" Present Mic declared.

"Wait, Present Mic! There is one more class we haven't introduced yet!" Speed Girl stopped him.

"Oh, you're right, Speed Girl! Thanks for reminding me!" Present Mic stuck his tongue out jokingly.

"Are you guys even taking this job seriously?" Erasure Head mumbled.

"We have our best in last! Presenting the last class from the Hero Course! They may be the smallest class in all of UA High! Couples of oddballs, but good-hearted and strong kids! Plus, they happen to be my precious students…." Speed Girl spoke through the mic. "and, personally they are like my babies." She said that part in cute, baby tone voice. "Here they come! The one and only, the last class of the Hero Course, Class 1-L!"

My classmates and I walked out of the hallway. The sunlight shined on us as crowds of people cheered at us.

Usagi was the most excited as she was jumping around and waving at people. Tatsumi was writing down stuff in his notebook privately as he walked to the stage while everyone else looked confident at their best. Yuki, however, looked emotionless while Junko tried her best to walk, even though she was still sleeping, with help from Makoto and Miru at both her side.

'Well, this is it. The UA Sports Festival begins today…' I thought.

* * *

 _ **Ending**_

 _ **Dakara Hitori ja Nai**_

 _Usagi was laying on the grass with petals of cherry blossoms fluttering everywhere in the air. She catches one of the petal and grins. All the girls of Class 1-L is shown together, laying on the grass (with Junko sleeping as always) and enjoying the scenery they are in.  
_

 _The next sequence of scene shows the girls and their activity together. It shows (in order and while silhouette of each member walking together along the scenes move from right to left) in the classroom doing their classwork with few members having a little trouble, running at the tracking field for training class, and then eating together at cafeteria. The scene changes to them as a group on a rainy day in their school uniform, looking gloomy and quiet as they watched up the sky as if they are waiting for the sun to appear or the rain to clear away. The sunlight beams through the rain cloud, stopping the rain._

 _The next scene shows the girls jumping excitedly during a training course while the guys of the class are behind them while Speed Girl watches them over. The scene changes to them running together as the boys try to keep up with girls smile and laugh together as the sun shines over them while the petals of the cherry blossom flow away in the winds.  
_

* * *

 **I AM HERE!  
**

 **For all of you who knows me, I am back with this story, My Hero Academia Line of Good and Evil! For all you newcomers, welcome to my story! This is the start of season 2, and it's been almost two months since I ended season 1.**

 **This season will hold many similarity to the anime's second season, but it will also have some original story arcs, new characters (Heroes, Villains, Anti-Heroes), and all those good stuffs. It's going to be fun!**

 **Unlike what I did for season 1, this season will be longer, probably longer than the original anime show. I hope you enjoy this story and stay on this new journey because, well, a lot of stuff will happen.**

 **With all that said, I hope to see you all next time and have a PLUS ULTRA day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Just because you have superpowers, that doesn't mean your love life would be perfect. I don't think superpowers automatically means there won't be any personality problems, family problems, or even money problems. I just tried to write characters who are human beings who also have superpowers." - Stan Lee_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Race to the Top**

My class and I walked into the stadium. The people who came to see the festival cheered at us as we joined with the other classes of the school.

"Holy Carrot! There sure are a lot of people here! So exciting!" Usagi practically jumped in joy.

"Yeah! We are really here, guys!" Eli exclaimed excitedly.

"So many people, with so many Quirks...so many potentials..." Tatsumi whispered to himself, which made him look a bit eerie for others who noticed.

The referee for the Sports Festival games came up to the stage, and most of the guys became very...well, more excited let's just say.

"It's Miss Midnight, the R-Rated Hero!" Usagi said. "She sure looks cool."

'Yeah… I guess you can comment her look as something cool,' I thought.

"Quiet, all of you!" Midnight shouted as she used her whip to make a smack sound. "To begin the festival, the player representative must come up and give an opening speech. This year in fact, we have two. Please welcome, Katsuki Bakugo and...Yuki Drago!"

My classmates and I were surprised to hear one of ours was a player representative. I remembered that Bakugo was number one in passing the entrance exam, so that must have been reason why he is also a representative, which means that Yuki Drago must came in a tie with him.

Bakugo and Yuki Drago walked up to the stage and then turned around. The first person to speak was Bakugo.

"To all of you...I will be place at first!" He announced.

The entire school rebuked at him, showing with thumb-down and even shouting out bad names.

"Bakugo, that's too much and just plain out too rude for all fellow students!" Tenya scolded at him.

Suddenly, Yuki stepped in and roared so loudly that stopped the entire class and frankly the whole stadium to be quiet. His roar sounded like a monster and his face literally changed into a dragon. Once he stopped roaring, his face turned back to normal.

Everyone was silent for 30 seconds as Yuki Drago said this to everyone, "If you wants to become the first than everyone else here, so be it! Prove it through your resolve, if that is your true conviction!"

"Ummm...Why, thank you to our two player representatives!" Midnight continued on. "You both may return to your class."

The spectators began commenting about Yuki and Bakugo.

"This is getting interesting," said one guy.

"Is this going to be fair match this year?" One lady asked.

"That Yuki Drago is sure a scary kid. He's definitely going to be really good at with interrogating villains," commented by another guy.

"Geez. Kids this year sure have some big attitude." Stan Lee talked next to a pro hero spectator sitting next to him.

"I don't know if I should be inspired or be scared by Yuki-kun's speech," Usagi thought aloud.

"More scary than inspiration," Ashido of Class 1-A commented.

"Although, there is a truth in his word, ribbit." Tsu remarked.

"The first event will be the preliminary round and everyone can participate!" Midnight announced. "It is...an Obstacle race!"

The TV monitor showed the event name and the map of the obstacle race. It was literally a 4 km race that went around the stadium. The one thing I do notice about the map was the giant pit hole-like area in the middle of the race.

"As long as you stay in the race, anything is possible! Please get ready at the starting line as we will begin the race in three minutes," Midnight stated.

"Woohoo! First thing I got to say is what a surprising opening speech given by the two reps!" Present Mic said. "What did you think, Mummy Man?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" Erasure Head grumbled.

"What did you think, Speed Girl?" Present Mic asked the question to her instead.

"Well, as the homeroom teacher for the class that Yuki's part of, his speech is the first time I ever seen him so...well, sort of angry, yet passionate about in all honest opinion." My sister answered. "Someone who said something like what Yuki said is definitely determined to win the sports event."

"I see and yes, I agree with you, but we will never know for sure until the game begins and I believe the first event will begin right about…." Midnight popped the pistol, starting the first game. "Now!"

The race began and already it was difficult. Everyone was trying to get through the hallway to get out of the stadium. I was being pushed and pulled from left to right.

"Gah! This is too crazy!" I yelled.

"So Erasure Head, what would be the first thing that the players need to be careful of if they want to win this first event?" Present Mic asked him.

"Right here," Erasure Head answered.

Just then, a cold air breezed through the hallway until everyone's feet became frozen in ice, suddenly.

"Wow! Look at that! Now everyone got cold feet thanks to young Shota Todoroki of Class 1-A," Speed Girl stated.

"Not exactly everyone," Erasure Head said.

They were right. His classmates or in fact, the entire Class 1-A avoided his attack.

"You won't get away from me, you Half-Bastard!" Bakugo rebuked.

"You're too predictable, Todoroki-san!" Momo said.

Suddenly, something passed by the entire Class 1-A and went chasing after Shota.

"What was that?!" Present Mic gasped. "Something just passed by the rest of Class 1-A and went chasing after Todoroki!"

"That something is happened to be one and only Yuki Drago from my class, 1-L!" My sister exclaimed.

"Ho. I expected my class to avoid my ice, but I didn't quite expected you to show up this early." Shota said to Yuki while running forward.

"And I expected you to use your ice power to freeze other players," Yuki replied. "I remember your power back then at the USJ incident."

Shota glared at him as he continued running while using his ice power to distract Yuki Drago. Yuki dodged from left to right whenever the ice spike appeared out of the ground, which slowed him down a little, but not completely stop him.

"It looks like Yuki Drago is gaining on the cool kid, Todoroki, but he's using his ice power to slow Yuki Drago down!" Present Mic commented.

"However, that won't stop Yuki Drago as he uses his Quirk to fly through and dodge every of Todoroki's ice spike attacks," Speed Girl said.

"Um, guys. There is something I must point to now," Erasure Head spoke up.

He pointed at the only student left at the starting line. It was Junko, my other classmate and (surprise, surprise) she was sleeping through the race.

"Hey! Isn't that one of your students, Speed Girl?" Present Mic asked.

"Um, yes. Could someone tell her that the race just started?" Speed Girl requested through the mic.

"Hey, wake up! The race has just begun!" Midnight tapped on Junko's head.

Junko shook a little, and then stood up, but with her head still looking down as she was still sleeping. Slowly, she began walking toward.

Midnight and every spectators sweat-dropped, feeling very uneasy, doubtful, and sort of sorry for Junko.

"Well...At least better late than never, right?" Speed Girl said, laughing a bit nervously. "How about we take a look at how everyone else is doing?"

"Excuse me! Sorry! Watch your head!" Usagi was jumping over on the heads of some students to pass through.

"It looks like some students from other classes made through the icy obstacle! There is Usagi, using her bunny quirk to jump on the head of the other student instead of walking over the ice with her own feet," Present Mic said.

"Very strategic, though kind of rude to the other students for stepping on their head," Speed Girl teased.

My other classmates were doing fine. I had to walk carefully on the icy, so I don't slip. Eli was using his Bug Body quirk to make himself use insect wings to fly over the ice.

"Waaah!" I turned around to see who slipped, revealing the culprit be Arisa.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Oh, Kai. Thank you for asking, but I am fine." She got back up and carefully walked over the icy path.

While I was walking over the ice, I thought to myself. If this was an obstacle race, where was the obstacle?

Suddenly, I heard some kind of scream near the front of the race. That was when I noticed the giant robots that I fought against back in the entrance exam.

"Holy Carrot! It's those robots from the entrance exams!" Usagi pointed out.

"And we revealed the first obstacle of the race! The Villain Robots!" Present Mic admitted.

"What the hell!?" One student from the Business Course shouted.

"Is this what those hero student faced in the entrance exams?!" cried a student from the Support Course.

The spectators were super excited and some were super worried.

"Wow! Those are some huge robots!" Stan Lee commented as he talked next to the pro hero who was sitting next to him. "It reminds me of the Sentinal I wrote about for one of my comic book series."

However, that Shota guy from Class 1-A used his ice quirk to instantly freeze some of the villain robots, defeating them and using it for his advantage.

"And there goes Shota Todoroki, using his ice power to freeze the first obstacles!" Speed Girl stated. "He's taking the lead here!"

"But, check out your student, Speed Girl! Yuki Drago is literally burning them up to melt through the race!" Present Mic pointed out at the monitor, showing Yuki using his dragon breath power to destroy the villain robots.

"Hey! That guy in the lead made a path! We can use that!" One of the students shouted.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Shota said. "I froze those robots when they are out of balanced."

He was right. The frozen robots came crashing down, blocking the way for the other students, but that didn't stop everyone, especially my class.

"That's OK! I can just jump over it!" Usagi showed off what she means, jumping over the defeated robots.

When she did, though, she was in for surprise when Kirishima came out of the defeated robot.

"Holy Carrot! Where the heck did you come from!?" Usagi gasped.

"Damn it, Todoroki! I got crushed by this stupid hunk of metal!" Kirishima grumbled.

"You were what!?" Usagi gasped.

"See you later, Usagi!" Eli teased as he just flew by.

"Hey! No fair!" Usagi yelled back as she chased after him.

"You should not get distracted, of course," Eli said.

Meanwhile, the other students, including myself were about to face or in my case, re-fight against the robots.

"Did we really have to fight these things?" Arisa asked.

"If you want to go to the finish line, then yes," I answered honestly.

"Well, I guess I eventually have to use my Quirk," Arisa sighed. "Here goes nothing."

I watched her doing something with her hand. She closed her and then her hand suddenly glowed in blue energy. The smaller villain robot detected her, striking its first attack on her. I was about to jump in to stop it before she gets hurt, but suddenly, she shot an energy beam from her right attack, defeating the robot before its attack hit her.

More robots came after her. I quickly jumped in and counter-attacked against the incoming enemies, with her behind me.

"Kai…!" Arisa said. "Thank you for protecting me."

"It's nothing," I replied. "We should keep moving forward."

We continued to move forward while the other students were either being defeated by the villain robots or distracted in the fight with it.

"Some students are progressing through the first obstacles! Way to go!" Speed Girl cheered.

"But, could they progress through the next obstacle?! It is The Fall!" Present Mic announced, and he was right.

We stopped near what appeared to be a giant pit hole. In fact, it was so huge and deep that it probably was several feet deep. All I can see was pure darkness below.

"Wow! When did the school ever had the time to dig this hole so deep?" Arisa thought aloud.

"It looks like the only we to get over this obstacle is tight rope," I said, pointing at the rope.

Then, I saw one player jumped onto the rope. It was Tsuyu from Class 1-A, using her Frog quirk and did a jump start. The other students followed after her.

"We should start moving then," Arisa suggested.

I nodded in response. I had to admit that this obstacle is probably much scarier than fighting the fake villain robots. Shota Todoroki and Yuki Drago were still in the lead.

"Hey, what's that?!" As I got to one of the land platforms, I turned around and saw a giant bird flying over me and everyone else. I noticed a familiar person riding on the giant bird, which looked like something out of a painting.

"It took long enough, but it takes patience to draw an art and patience is virtue!" Felicia stated, riding on the bird.

 _Name: Felicia Marvell, Age: 15, Quirk: Life Paint. Anything she paints can become a real living thing. She needs a hard surface to paint on, and her painting's weakness is water, which is very common weakness for any paintings._

"Impressive! So that is Felicia's Quirk," Speed Girl acknowledged.

"That's right, and it looks like we arrived at the final obstacle! The Land Mine Field!" Present Mic exclaimed.

Shota Todoroki, the leader stopped when he saw the sign that says Land Mine warning. "So, I see that I met my disadvantage for being ahead in the group."

"Indeed you have, but I can fly over it!" Shota gasped and saw Yuki Drago flying over the field at much faster speed.

Shota quickly began moving not until he heard a crying roar behind him,

"Oh no you won't, you dragon bastard!" Katsuki screamed as he went full-speed with his Explosion Quirk, bumping Yuki Drago to the ground and activate one of the buried land mines.

"Woh! Did Bakugo just purposely crash Yuki down to the ground?!" Speed Girl asked surprisingly.

"He did it in order to stop Drago from advancing in the race," Erasure Head explained briefly.

Katsuki quickly charged forward with his quirk and huge, malicious grin over his face. "Yes! Finally, I am in the lead!"

"Damn it! I know I will leave a path for others, but I have no choice!" Shota began running, using ice power to make a clear path for him, but also leaving the path behind him.

Yuki Drago saw the two players moving ahead of him. He tried to flap his wing, but felt a pain in his left wing.

"Uh oh! It looks Yuki Drago is having a problem in the flying department, yo!" Present Mic noticed.

"In other word, he is having a trouble to use his wings. It must have been the explosion by the mine!" Speed Girl pointed out.

"That Bakugo bruised my left wing!" Yuki thought as he had no choice, but to run, using the icy path that Todoroki created.

Arisa and I arrived at the final obstacle, seeing that everyone who made it through the last obstacle already started walking over the field very carefully and steady.

"Look! We can use the path that Mr. Todoroki made!" She pointed.

Suddenly, one or two land mines set off, exploding the icy path and destroying it.

"No use of that," I said.

We moved carefully and slowly through the land mine field. I could see the three leaders fighting among each in the front, but they were too far away. At this rate, it was best to reach the finish line and not aim for the top, which I was already intended to do.

"You know, Kai." I turned to Arisa as she talked to me. "Even though I wanted to win this race, at least I'm having fun in this race in the end."

"You wanted to win?" I asked.

"Yeah." She looked hesitant to say something as if she had a second thought, but then sighed out. "At first, I really didn't care much about winning or losing, but just watching at how Drago, Todoroki, and that Bakugo guy are aiming for the top, I can't help myself, but I wanted to do my very best and beat them in the race. I'm not much into competition, but seeing them going through the obstacles and the struggles, I couldn't help, but I wanted to do better than them and everyone else."

While I was focusing on my each step, I said to her, "Well, that's the point of pride."

"Pride?" She repeated.

"Everyone has their own pride, to be better than anyone else, to be at the top, and always be successful than others," I explained.

"Do you have your own pride, too, Kai?" She asked.

That question hit me, and made my mind blank. As long as I could remember, I didn't think I have any pride to be the top. Matter of fact, I really didn't know if I have pride to be the top in the first place.

I just kept moving forward, not answering her question until something huge exploded just behind us. We turned around and saw a huge smoke when suddenly something flew out of the smoke, and went all the way to the front.

"What was that!?" She gasped.

"Is that!?" Present Mic gasped.

"I cannot believe it! It is Midoriya Izuku of Class 1-A! He's flying over all the other players and reached to the front, and now he's in the lead!" Speed Girl exclaimed.

The spectators who were watching cheered so loud that their cheering was like a thunder.

"Wow! That kid was smart to use that robot's metal shield to detonate the land mine, causing him to blast himself into the lead!" Stan Lee was impressed.

I saw Midoriya now in the lead, ahead of Yuki Drago, Shota, and Bakugo. He used the metal shield again to detonate the mines, causing the latter three to be forced to stop. He ran ahead to the finish line, and eventually crossed it, becoming the winner of the first event.

The people cheered. Even my sister was screaming into the mic.

"Excelsior!" Stan Lee jumped into the air, with his hands up in the air, and then applauding for Midoriya's victory.

Even one who seemed to look the weakest person in the world also had a pride. I wonder if I have my own pride, and if I do, what is my pride for? Is it really here?

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Originally, I wasn't going to write the next chapter this very soon, but I had to because I felt like I have to do it.**

 **This chapter is a tribute to the former editor and co-writer of Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, who had passed away on the same day that this story was uploaded. I found out right after I uploaded this story, and I just wanted to write something to tribute him, even if it is just a small thing. I don't know if he knows or heard about My Hero Academia, but the creator of MHA or Boku No Hero Academia, Kohei Horikoshi is also a Marvel fan, and even made artworks of Marvel superheroes that Stan Lee created in his own style, very much alike if those Marvel superheroes are in the world of MHA. His favorite character is happened to be Spider-Man. I made Stan Lee as a character in my story here since he made so many cameo in many Marvel superhero movies, TV shows, and even ones not directly to Marvel, like the special episode of Phineas and Ferb from Disney, the one episode for sictom TV show The Big Bang Theory, and even the Teen Titans Go The Movie. He also made a cameo in the Disney's hit animated film, Big Hero 6, which was originally made by Marvel Comics.  
**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and continue for the support. Thank you and have an Ultra Plus day, always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Full Charge Ahead!**

Well, it's been a while, but I don't blame the author. I really don't like this part of the story, but I will tell you, otherwise.

So, we left off right after the first stage just ended….

"And that is it! The Top 64 has been decided and we will soon announce who they are. Congratulations who made it and also great job to you all who did your best," Speed Girl announced.

I was glad that the race was over, and just stood around to wait for the announcement.

"Um, Kai." I turned to see Arisia offering me a bottle of water. "Good job. If you would like to, please have this water bottle."

"Oh, thanks," he said.

"Everyone sure did their best. I hope they all had fun," she said with a grin.

"Yeah..." I said as he looked around and noticed that Mineta from Class 1-A was stuck on his female classmate, Ashido due to his Quirk ability, and apparently, he enjoyed it that he was stuck on her from behind. Tenya and other classmates of 1-A were trying to help Ashido to remove Mineta from her.

"No! Mr. President, what do you think you're doing?!" Mineta cried.

"Mineta-san, this is highly inappropriate and embarrassment to our entire class! I must remove you away from Yaoyorozu-san!" Tenya said as he tried to pull him off from her.

Yaoyorozu had a troubling and embarrassed expression. She was probably thinking to herself and saying, like, "This is just horrible."

"Hey, Kai! Hey Arisia!" Usagi hopped to our side. "That was one crazy race, don't you think? I thought I would be first, but I never expected Midorya gets the first place!"

"This festival is full of surprises," Eli stated as he joined us. "But the show has just begun!"

"I see that both of you enjoyed it," Arisia noted.

"Speaking of which." Usagi turned over and hopped to the winner. "Hey, Midoriya! Congratulations on your win! Let's take a selfie!"

"Wait, what?!" He gasped.

"Cheeze!"

Near the wall, Bakugo was cursing silently to himself, looking down on the ground in frustration.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn Deku! Damn that Half-Bastard! And damn that stupid dragon boy!" He frustrated.

While Midoriya was surrounded by his friends and classmates, congratulating him and feeling a bit bashful of himself, Yuki Drago stared at him silently.

"That boy there from Class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya, is quite an impressive boy, don't you think, Kai?" Arisia asked. "I am happy for him that he won the first game."

"Yeah. I guess so," I replied. I really didn't care who wins or not, but Arisia was right.

Izuku Midoriya, though I've seen him at the same middle school he went, like me, he didn't look impressive from the outside, but whatever he did, he must have made a clever strategy. He must have really wanted to win this race.

After 3 minutes, the announcement of the Top 64 was about to start.

"The Top 64 has been decided! Now, here are the results!" Midnight declared.

 _1: Izuku Midoriya, 2: Yuki Drago, 3: Shoto Todoroki, 4: Katsuki Bakugo, 5: Felicia Marvell. 6: Ibara Shiozaki, 7: Juzo Honenuki,, 8: Iida Tenya, 9: Tokoyami Fumikage, 10: Sero Hanta, 11: Kirishima Eijirou, 12: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, 13: Kisiragi Kagome, 14: Ojiro Mashirao, 15: Asui Tsuyu, 16: Sakura "Usagi" Tsubomi, 17: Ellix Francsico Barbaros, 18: Aku Scencora, 19: Shouji Mezou, 20: Satou Rikidou, 21: Kai Uno, 22: Arisa Kawasaki, 23: Uraraka Ochako, 24: Yaoyorozu Momo, 25: Mineta Minoru, 26: Ashido Mina, 27: Koji Koda, 28: Jiro Kyoko, 29: Kaibara Sen, 30: Kosei Tsuburaba, 31: Kaminari Denki, 32: Maruto Denki, 33: Tatsumi Kenta, 34: Kojiro Bondo, 35: Reiko Yanagi, 36: Hitoshi Shinso, 37: Itsuka Kendo, 38: Juurota Shishida, 39: Shihai Kuroiro, 40: Yui Kodai, 41: Makoto Tachimukai, 42: Miru Takeno, 43: Hiryu Rin, 44: Nirengeki Shoda, 45: Kinoko Komori, 46: Togaru Kamakiri, 47: Neito Monoma, 48: Pony Tsunotori, 49: Setsuna Tokage, 50: Manga Fukidashi, 51: Mei Hatsume, 52: Yuuga Aoyama, 53: Kuma "Snap" Kamera, 54: Yosetsu Awase, 55: Sen Kaibara, 56: Jurota Shishida, 57: Kosei Tsuburaba, 58: Amine Onpai, 59: Larry Cray, 60: Shuto Kamitsuku, 61: Honda Souda, 62: Rex Adam, 63: Toru Hagakure, 64: Junko Neru._

"What the?! Junko-chan actually made it to the Top 64?!" Usagi gasped.

"Hey! How did she make it? Isn't she that girl who started last at the beginning of the race?!" One of the spectators shouted.

"Yeah, that's right!" Another spectator exclaimed.

"I am with the spectators on this. How did she advance to the Top 64?!" Present Mic asked.

"I wonder, too!" Speed Girl said.

"While you two were blabbing about the other competitors in the race, I had my eye on her and this is the footage that showed how she won," Erasure Head said.

The monitor showed Junko Neru starting the race at the every last. She went through the tunnel and once she exited out the stadium, she slipped herself, but slid forward due to Todoroki's ice from earlier, passing by the frozen students. She continued walking or sleep-walking through the fields of giant battle robots we faced in the entrance exams. The robots were too distracted with other competitors that they completely ignored her or just didn't notice her at all. Once she reaches the pit-bull, she stopped and went to sleep again. Her snot bubble grew to an enormous time, and out of coincidence, the wind picked her up, allowing her to fly over the pit. Finally, she passed through the minefield very easily due to that most of them were exploded already by the other racers before her and reached the goal just right before the race ended.

Everybody couldn't believe their eyes, with their eyes popping and their mouth wide opened. Some even looked surprised or annoyed, like Bakugo. Even Stan Lee had the same facial expression.

"How is that even possible?!" Everyone shouted.

"In... Incredible…!" All Might said in his mind as he also couldn't believe it, too.

"Ah-hem!" Midnight coughed intentionally. "The 64 at the top earned the right to advance! Congratulations to you all who made it, but also a great job for you all who didn't! However, the festival has just begun! And now for the post-preliminaries, the final selection! From here on out, even the press corps will teen in a white heat of excitement, so go all out!"

I looked up at the screen, then to my classmates. Everyone in my class made it to the Top 64, including Junko, which was kind of a miracle.

"Now then, onto today's second heart-pounding event!" Midnight announced. "I already know what it will be, but the suspense is killing me! What could it be?! Well, I'll tell you! Behold!"

The screen showed 'Human Cavalry Battle', which was quickly explained as a 2 to 4-person team up, with points distributed, based on each competitors' performance.

And apparently the 1st place worth 10 million points. Everybody turned towards Izuku Midoriya, who looked very terrified.

"Well...That's suck for him." I thought.

"The time limit is 15 minutes." Our referee explained. "The point value of each groups headband's is worth the total point accumulation on each of the warhorse's members. And the one to wear the headband will be the warhorse's rider! Think to him or her as a standard bearer. Until the time is up, you'll all be fighting and stealing as many of each other's headbands as much as possible! However, you may not equip your headbands in any area beside above your neck. As more and more headbands are taken, maintaining control of the situation will become more and more demanding! And the most important aspect of our human cavalierly battle is that even if you lose your headband, or crumble as a horse configuration, you're still not out of the game!"

"Well, at least that's a good thing to know. Even if you fall, you and your team are still not out," Arisia summarized.

"But fixing the horse will take some time, which would make your team lose times to get more headbands," Tsuyu added.

"Plus, she didn't say that the other team cannot steal headbands from others while they are fixing the horse," Aku stated.

"Don't rush into conclusion! And don't talk while I speak!" Midnight yelled, making the said three cringes.

"As I was going to say, quirks are of course allowed, so I want to see some fine brutality out there!" She continued. "That being said, this is still a game! If you attack any other group with the malicious aim of breaking them up, that's a red card and you'll be forced to sit out for the rest of the game! Alright, you now have 15 minutes until then! Start negotiating your team-ups!"

'There are 64 of us who made it from the first game. Since this is a 4 free-to-all team, that would mean any numbers of horses from 16 to 21.' My mind calculated the number. 'However, based on the performance of each student, points are distributed on every one of us. Midoriya is in the first place, so he worth the highest points. Plain and simple, everyone will go after him. As for me, I am in the 21st place, so I don't worth a lot...'

"Um, excuse me, Kai..." I exited out of my thought by the familiar voice. I turned to see Arisia.

"If you don't mind..." She said. "Would you like to team up with me?"

"Well..." Before I said anything else, Usagi jumped in and interrupted.

"Hey, Kai, let's team up!" She declared.

"Ah!" I gasped.

"Oh, Miss Usagi, I was just asking Kai to team-up with me. Would you like to join us?" Arisia asked.

"Sure thing! More the merrier!" Usagi agreed quickly.

'I didn't even get to say my answer.' I moaned mentally.

"Since we can have up to four people, let's ask someone else to join us," Arisia said.

"Good idea, Arisia!" Usagi nodded. "And I think I know who to ask. Hey, Eli!"

Eli turned to see the girls approaching him, leaving me behind.

'Why the hell are they deciding this without me saying anything?!' I complained in my mind.

"Say, Eli, want to join us? We have Kai, Arisia, and me on the team. If you want to, you can be at the back and support us with your neat Bug Body Quirk! What do you say?" Usagi suggested.

Eli, though usually looked proud and good mood, didn't look happy, but more serious.

"Sorry, girls and Kai," he replied, showing a little smile. "I can't join your team."

"What?!" Usagi gasped over-dramatically.

"You don't have to be that surprise," I said.

"Oh, I see. That's too bad," Arisia said in a bit of sad tone. "Are you teaming up with someone else's team?"

"Well, yeah. Actually, I was asked to. I am joining with Yuki's team," Eli admitted.

"Say what?!" Usagi gasped even more over-dramatically.

"Seriously, you don't have to be that surprised!" I said strictly. "But, why are you joining Yuki's team, Eli?"

"Well, I don't know the reason why he asks me, but he did and I decided to take his offer," Eli explained. "Kai, Usagi, you guys are my best buds since we joined UA High and became classmates. I know it is bad for friends to fight one another even in competitions, but I also aim to become the best, too. If joining with the best will make me stronger, then I will join Yuki's team and win!"

"Wow. I didn't know you were that hardcore, Eli," Usagi said. "OK! Good luck to you, man!"

"Thanks, Usagi!" Eli showed with a peace sign.

"That's good to hear, Eli. I wish you all good luck," Arisia said happily.

Eli went off with Yuki Dragon's team. Usagi looked worried as she was thinking hard.

"I am happy for Eli, but now, what are we gonna do? Is there anyone else we can ask to join us for the fourth member?" She asked.

"That's true. I mean, it is fine if it's us, three, but having full four-member for the team would give us an advantage," Arisia pointed out.

I rather wanted to move on with just us three, but Usagi will just continue to bicker about it, so I needed to find our fourth member.

"Yeah...Our fourth member..." I walked around in the crowds of people and saw one guy who might be fit for our team. I reached for his shoulder. "Hey."

As time ended, everyone was ready with their team formed. I saw Izuku Midoriya's team composed of Uraraka, that pink hair girl with many gadgets, and Tokoyami on the left. On my right, I saw Teams Todoroki and Bakugo, and also Team Yuki Drago. He was the rider, and his members were Eli in the front, Miru for his right support, and Felicia for the left support, surprisingly.

"Hey look over there! There is Eli in Drago's team, but Felicia is also in it!" Usagi pointed. "But why is she there? I thought she didn't like Drago."

"That is very strange," Arisia admitted. "Maybe they apologized and for that, they joined together. That must be it."

'I doubt that, but that's something I don't need to think about now.' I thought.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Ai, ai, Captain! I, Usagi, is the support!" She exclaimed.

"I am ready, and I am the defender," Arisia stated.

"Snap is reporting for duty!" Snap announced as he was the front. "I am both the offense and the defense! With my Camera Quirk, I can flash at our enemies for distraction and snap a perfect victory!"

"Let's do this thing!" Usagi cheered.

"Um yeah!" Arisia cheered a bit timidly.

'I have no idea if this team-up will work, but it worth the shot.' I thought.

"What kind of team-up is that? They even have one guy from another different class than theirs! They sure will fall apart in on time flat," Bakugo raged.

Yuki Drago just stared at us intensively.

"All right! The combatant teams are set! Let's get this game on the roll!" Speed Girl announced.

"Yes! Let's rock n' roll! Let's start the countdown to this extreme clash!" Present Mic declared.

"You two are hard-boiled," Erasure Head mumbled.

"Remember our plan, guys," I said. "Everybody is targeting on Midoriya, so let's use that to our advantage."

My teammates nodded as the second event of the UA sports festival was about to begin.

"3! 2! 1! GO!" Once that go was announced, all other teams except for our team charged Team Midoriya except for one team that I didn't expect to face.

"Kai! Look out! Team Drago at 12 o'clock!" Usagi cried.

Yuki's team was charging at us. I was very surprised, thinking that he would intentionally go after Midoriya, but I was wrong, dead wrong.

"What? But why us?!" I thought aloud.

"No time to be surprised! SNAP!" Snap used his camera lens eye to snap couples of time to make some flashes.

"Ah! My eyes!" Eli blinded as they stopped.

I got back into focused and ordered my team to escape. "This way! We got to get away from them!"

"Right!" They ran to the direction I pointed, getting away safely for now.

"Well, look at that, Speed Girl! Your little brother, Kai and his team, maneuvered a well-done escape, thanks to their teammate, Snap from a different class than your teaching!" Present Mic noted.

"I am proud of my brother! Go, my little baby!" She announced so loudly that everyone heard that. Most of the spectators laughed, and I felt very embarrassed as you could probably guess by now.

'Damn it, sis!' I raged mentally.

Despite the setback and my sister making me embarrassed in public, I managed to grab the headband of a close team. '50 points. Not a bad start.'

"I just wonder why Yuki's team went after us first. I thought he would go after Midoriya-Kun's team!" Usagi exclaimed.

"That is strange," Arisia agreed.

"Actually, it makes sense," I said while we were still moving. "He has Takeno in the team. Her Quirk allows her to read other people's mind."

"Oh, that's right! I forgot about that!" Usagi remembered.

"Wow! Miru-san has that kind of Quirk?" Arisia gasped. "Pretty neat, but very dangerous to us and everyone in this game! It's no wonder why Drago-san picked her for his team."

"We better be careful and just keep an eye on them!" Usagi stated.

"Yeah, but for now, we need to gather as many headbands from other teams as much as possible," I said.

As we gathered more and more headbands from the other teams, our total point increased steadily over the time limit.

"Good! We're moving up the ranks!" Usagi cheered.

"It's not over yet!" Snap stated as we were surrounded by three different teams.

"Look, Kamakiri-chan. We surrounded the Class 1-L team!" Pony Tsunotori exclaimed.

"That's great and all, but using the Chan is for girls! I am a boy!" Kamakiri raged.

"Well, well! It seems like you are surrounded by us, Class 1-B teams!" A boy with blond hair stated. "You will now humiliatingly be defeated by us1"

"Hey, be nice, Neito!" Itsuka Kendo scolded. "This is still a game!"

"What are we going to do?! We're surrounded!" Arisia cried.

"Charge!" Neito declared as his team charged.

"Go!" Kamakiri yelled.

"Wait! Hold up, you guys!" Itsuka warned them, but it was too late for them.

"Usagi, now!" I shouted.

"Hold onto your panties!" Usagi hopped us away, which made Team Neito and Team Kamakiri bumped into each other instead.

"Doh!" They hit each other and their horse crumbled.

"I was going to warn you guys that you shouldn't do that!" Itsuka scolded them.

"Ooooooh….my head." Pony's eyes swirled.

"My back..." Sen Kaibara moaned.

"Impressive! Did you see that, Speed Girl?! Your brother's team made a daring escape! Using Usagi's Rabbit Quirk, they managed to hop out of troubles!" Present Mic announced.

"Go, Kai!" My sister cheered.

"There shouldn't any favoritism, you two," Erasure Head said.

"Phew, that was close," Arisia remarked.

"You there!" We stopped and saw another team charging towards us. It was that Tetsutetsu guy. "I'll have my revenge for my classmates!"

"Oh no! It's that Kirishima guy's impersonator!" Usagi gasped.

The moment became silent until Tetsutetsu stopped for a moment and gasped.

"What did you say?! I am not his impersonator! I am Tetsutetsu!" He angered.

"Did someone say about me?" Kirishima asked.

"Just shut up and move forward!" Katsuki ordered, bonking at his head.

"Whatever! Say cheese!" Usagi replied as Snap flashed at them, causing them a temporary blind while I grabbed their headbands.

"Damn it! They got away! After them!" Tetsutestu raged, but they could only wobble a bit due to the blindness caused by Snap's flash attack.

I grabbed two of their headbands while they were confused by Snap's flash attack.

"How many points we have right now?" Usagi asked.

"We have about couples of hundreds. Probably over 1000 by now," I answered. 'If we keep this up, we will at least make it to the Top 32.'

Suddenly, like a gust of wind, something moved passes me and I felt one of the headbands we collected snatched right from me.

I turned around and saw Yuki Drago just passed behind, with one headband in his hand.

"Oh no!" Arisia cried. "Drago-san grabbed one of our headbands!"

"What!?" Usagi gasped.

"But how!? I didn't see them coming!" Snap exclaimed.

We stopped and turned around, facing eye to eye.

"Yuki Drago…" I mumbled as he stared at me intensely.

"Traitor! I should've stopped you from joining his team!" Usagi yelled at Eli, the front rider in Yuki's team.

"If it's to be the best, I will take whatever opportunity I get!" Eli responded. "Thanks to my Quirk, I turned my legs into a bug leg that moves fast!"

"And this time, we know your tricks," Yuki Drago said sternly. "At first, I was surprised that you pick someone outside of class to be part of the team in this human cavalry battle, but when I declared to attack at your team first, I soon realized why."

'So that's why he attacked us first instead of Midoriya's Team,' I thought.

"You seem to know your front rider's Quirk very well. In a matter of fact, I heard about someone at our school who uses the camera for Quirk, and I had to say, that's pretty clever of you to choose a student with that kind of power," he explained. "Second, you choose Usagi is another wise choice. Using her Rabbit Quirk for escape plan is another good defense on your side. With her and that student with the camera-like Quirk, you have a pretty good defensive team, but what your team lacks that my team has is an offense! Other than your front rider using his Quirk to flash at the enemies, you don't have anything to fight back!"

For a second, my team and I cringed or twitched our eyes.

"Hmph. Just as I expected," Yuki said. "It seems like you are trapped."

"No way! We can get away from you, like the last time!" Usagi argued. "Let's jump!"

"No, Usagi! We can't!" I shouted.

Usagi cringed to my sudden shout, but I really didn't know why I did that. In fact, why do I feel like I had to do that?

"Huh? Why?" She asked.

"Oh! I see!" Arisia realized. "Usagi-san's Quirk may be useful for escaping, but Drago-san has the ability to fly. If we do jump to escape, Yuki Drago-san will just stop us on the moment we do it!"

"Holy carrot! You're right!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Usagi, even though I can read people's mind, everyone should know that," Miru noted.

"Only one-minute left! All the teams are on the edge! Who will be victorious?!" Present Mic announced.

"Charge!" Yuki declared. "Felicia, cover us!"

Felicia pulled out what appeared to be a painted tall mirror. Yuki used it as a shield to cover their front while charging at us.

At his command, his team pushed forward, charging at us. Unfortunately, we were trapped. Just behind us was the boundary. I also saw a tall icicle barrier on the left, probably made by Todoroki. Usagi could jump us to escape this, but she could only jump over the enemy and Yuki Drago could just fly up to stop us at the moment we do it. We could use Snap's Quirk, but if we do, they would use that mirror shield to reflect it the flash at us.

There was only one other option left.

"Don't worry, guys. I will protect us!" Usagi, Snap, and I gasped as Arisia made her move. She activated her Quirk, waving her hand out as a thin blue barrier surrounded us. The painted mirror shield and the blue barrier collided, creating friction.

"What's this?!" Felicia gasped as the rest of Yuki's team members were also surprised.

Arisia focused on her power and put even ounce of it.

"Mmmmmm-aaaaagh!" Her barrier pushed them away, allowing an opening to be made.

"Quick! Let's go!" Usagi declared.

We moved to escape from Yuki Drago, but he quickly reacted and grabbed one of his headbands. However, Arisia moved her left arm and slapped at Yuki Drago's hand, stopping him from even touching the headbands we collected. We made it out our daring escape.

"They're getting away!" Felicia shouted.

"Rrraaaaaaaahh!" Eli roared as he quickly turned around and chased after us.

"You won't get away from us that easily!" Yuki Drago jumped off and flew toward at us.

We watched as he was behind us. Suddenly, without even thinking, my body reacted. I turned around with my fist ready, glowing in green energy as it glowed into redness.

With Yuki Drago reaching both with his hands, I twisted myself, retaliating back with a punch at ready.

"TIME OUT!" Speed Girl shouted.

We stopped, but accidentally tripped when we did. Yuki Drago stopped as he landed abruptly.

"That is it, folks! The time is up! Now, it is time to look up the team scores!" Present Mic decided as the monitor showed results. "The first place goes to Team Todoroki!"

"The second goes to…. Team Bakugo!" Speed Girl announced.

We helped each other up and then looked at the monitor to see the result.

"The third place is Tetsu…. Huh?! Team Shinso?! When did you get up?!" Present Mic surprised.

"The fourth place is Team Drago! Great job!" Speed Girl cheered.

"The fifth place is…Team Midoriya!" Present Mic said.

"And the sixth place goes to…. Team Uno! YYEAAAAAHHHH!" Speed Girl cheered so loudly.

The crowds cheered and my teammates jumped in joy that we actually made it to the Top 32. I couldn't believe that we…or rather I made it this far. However, I still couldn't stop shaking my hands. I didn't know why, but for some reasons, I felt…excited? Afraid? Joy? I really didn't know how to explain it, but whatever it was, this sports festival made my heart racing.

After announcing the Top 32, a break session started as it was lunchtime. After the lunch break, there was the mid-festival show, and then the battle rounds begin.

Whatever this feeling I'm having, I'm…. sort of enjoying it, but this feeling I had in this sports festival won't last too long.

 _\- My Hero Academia -_

"Well, honey. At least we're better late than never, right?" said a woman.

This woman had long violet hair. She wore a skintight dark blue costume that changed the color from the top to bottom. The top half was like black like space, with yellow stars all over it and the bottom half changed to light blue color. The costume also had a sleeve, and she also wore fingerless gloves and a white mask, with only two violet eyes showing.

"One minute late is too little, too late. That would determine the difference between how much life you can save and how much would die. We need to do better than this, dear," said a man.

This man wore a golden costume. His outfit was almost like what an English king would wear. The cape was also gold and white feathers for the shoulders. He wore a helmet mask that covered most of his face, except for his mouth area. His eyes were black without any pupils, but that was only part of the helmet mask. The mask also had two horns that shaped like clock hands. He also wielded a golden scepter with a clock at the top.

"Hey, let's not talk about work for now. We took our time out for this, remember?" She reminded him.

The man sighed and said, "You're right. At least let's make our time here and enjoy the moment as long as present allows."

Some of the people noticed the odd couple and looked a bit surprised, or rather too surprise.

"Hey, is that?" One guy asked.

"Yeah, I think it is!" Another guy exclaimed.

"It can't be? Why are they here all the way from the USA?" One lady asked.

"Don't know, but maybe they're here for scouting some young hero-to-be from UA? They have to be!" Another guy stated.

Meanwhile, the three Pro Heroes; Death Arms, Mt. Lady, and Kamui Woods were on the patrol when they saw some commotion.

"What's going on over there?" Mt. Lady asked.

"Huh? It sounds like to me that some people are gagging over there," Death Arms said.

"Let's check it out," Kamui Woods decided. They agreed and went to check what was going on, but when they did, they were also surprised.

"No way!" Death Arms gasped.

"It can't be!" Kamui Woods surprised.

"Wow! Are they for real?!" Mt. Lady questioned.

"Ah! You three there!" The man in the golden outfit pointed at them with his scepter. "Escort us to the stadium and get us away from these…people. We are making enough scene already."

"Time Lord and Mrs. Galatica!"

* * *

 **Hello, boys and girls! I am back with a long-awaited new chapter for MHA: Line of Good and Evil Season 2!**

 **Sorry for the long overdue update. I was just so busy with focusing on my other popular story, but I have not lost interest in writing this one and I have tons of ideas for future chapters and the story overall.**

 **What did you all think of the human cavalry battle? I only mainly focus on only created OCs, but I had a mix of balance between for the canon and OC, especially Present Mic and Speed Girl as the MCs (though Erasure Head doesn't speak much).**

 **Also, what did you think of two new Pro Hero OCs revealed at the end? Who do you think they are? Until next time, have a Plus Ultra Day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Rocky Relationship**

…. Well, it's been a while since I saw you. I was wondering if you just got bored hearing me about my story. Well, since you are here, I guess I just have to continue where I left off, huh?

Last time in my story, my team and I made into the Top 16 in the UA Sports Festival. We managed to pass through the cavalry battle round.

Yuki Drago's team pushed us to our limit, but thanks to Arisa's quick thinking, we managed to pull it through and win our way, somehow.

Now, we just started our lunch break…

"Boy, that was one heck of cavalry," Miru said, looking quite tired.

"But at least it was fun!" Usagi smiled. "Say, how was your team, Makato-chan?"

"Oh! Well, we did not quite bad for ourselves. I was partnered with Aku, Tatsumi, and Junko-chan, but somehow, we made it to the Top 32, though at a very low place."

"That's great! That would mean that everyone in our class made it!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Not everyone…." The girls turned around and saw a depressed Maruto, looking very dead that they were spooked by him.

"Eeek!" Usagi jumped. "Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry…." He apologized sadly.

"Hey, cheer up, man," Eli said as he padded Maruto's back. "At least you are not technically out of the festival. There is still a recreational activity."

"Right!" Felicia added. "You could try making a good impression during then."

"Yeah…I guess you guys are right," Maruto said, looking a bit better.

'Everyone except Maruto has made it to the Top 32, huh?' I thought.

"Um, Kai?" I snapped out of my thought as I noticed Arisa.

"Oh, um, Arisa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing!" She flustered a bit. "I was just wondering what you were thinking."

"Huh?" I looked at her, bit confused by her word.

"Oh! I don't mean to be noisy or anything! I was just a bit worried because well… you seem to be always thinking about something," she said honestly.

"Oh, umm…. Yeah, don't sweat it," I replied.

'Well, that was weird….' I commented.

"We will have a 30 minutes lunch break and then the festival will resume with some recreational activities, a special live concert, and then the main course! See you all then!" Present Mic announced.

"Phew! What a work!" Present Mic stated as he breathed out.

"Finally…" Erasure Head aka Mr. Aizawa mumbled.

"The first half of the Sports Festival sure was a heartbeat. I am just excited for the second half!" Speed Girl stated. "Oh! How about I get us some lunch?"

"Oh, you would do that for us. Thank you, Miss Speed Girl!" Present Mic said, accepting the offer.

"Sure, I will be back!" Speed Girl rushed out of the room, using her Quirk to get to the food vendors.

"… She didn't even ask us what we want," Aizawa pointed out.

"Yeah…" Present Mic said awkwardly.

Speed Girl arrived at the food vendor and just bought everything… and I mean literally, everything.

"Hmmm… Now that I think about it. I didn't ask Aizawa-san and Present Mic-san what they want…. Oh well! At least I got everything!" Speed Girl said cheerfully.

"Speed Girl…" She stopped for a moment and saw who called her.

"Ah!" She gasped.

At the cafeteria hall, where the people who were in the Sports Festival eating, I hung out with my classmates as usual at our own table.

"Hey, Felicia, I was wondering…" Usagi caught the girl's attention. "Why did you join Yuki-Kun's team?"

"Hm?" She replied as she was just drinking water.

"To be honest, I thought you would never join him because of that fight you had!" Usagi reminded her.

"Actually, I was wondering about that, too," Arisa said. "Is there a reason, Miss Felicia-san?"

"Well, that is true. I wasn't planning on joining him at first, but despite out disagreement, I cannot deny him," she answered.

"What do you mean?" Arisa asked.

"What I mean is that I cannot deny him as a strong competitor and someone to admire too," Felicia said. "His skill… power…. Intelligent… and charisma … They're characteristics that I cannot deny, but admire and I have respect for. True that I don't like him for being rude at that time, but other than that, I do like about his characteristics. If I join with a person like him, maybe I can learn something about it in order to become a better hero."

"Wow…. That's pretty deep," Usagi said as she thought mindfully to herself.

"Mr. Drago-san…. He is indeed looking like a perfect model for what a pro hero stands for," Arisa commented.

"Is that the reason why you join him, Eli?" Usagi asked the boy.

"Well, more or less, yeah. I joined him because he is like the strongest guy in our class, after all!" Eli said with a smile. "Though, now that I think about it, he does have that kind of aura about him. Aura of a true hero."

"Though, I wonder why he seems to so…. Lonely," Arisa said as she looked over where Yuki Drago was, who was sitting alone, eating his own lunch.

"Mr. Uno….." Everyone, including myself, looked up and saw it was my sister.

"Miss Speed Girl!" Everyone gasped.

"Hmm?" I looked at her and sensed there was something about her a bit…. Different, yet familiar. Could it be…?

"There is somebody who wants to meet and talk with you. Could you come with me?" She asked.

There was a second or two of silence. I got up, without saying anything back, put my lunch tray away, and followed her. My classmates watched as I walked away with my big sister, looking worried, curious, and interested.

"What was that about?" Usagi asked.

"Maybe we got into trouble?" Eli asked.

"Something big, probably?" Maruto guessed.

'Kai….' Arisa thought, looking worried the most.

Yuki Drago just stared at me, watching me walk by his table until I exited out of the cafeteria hall.

I knew this kind of feeling… The people she wanted me to meet…. The very least people I like to meet in my life….

"We're coming in." My sister knocked on the door to a meeting room.

She allowed me to go in first and the first thing that happened was that I was embraced by something warm and plush.

"KAAAAAIII! My little baby!"

"Mmmmmmfff!" As you could tell, I was intensely being hugged or rather crushed by my mother's arms and her chest.

"Honey, enough hugging. You're making lose breath," Time Lord stated.

"But I miss him so much!" Mrs. Galatica replied with the joy of tears in her eyes while hugging me tightly.

"Then, I will make this quick while you are giving, um… enough affection," he said. "How are you doing, Kai? Is this school doing you good? Have you made any friends?"

I finally got off from my mother's clutches and just looked at him in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" I asked seriously.

My father twitched his eyes a bit but kept a calm expression. "Why? Why not? We're here to see you. This is, of course, the UA Sports Festival, the most famous event where many people come and see, including the entire country. We couldn't miss this grand event despite our busy schedule."

"That's funny," I replied with a smirk. "You said at first that you are here to see me, but it sounds more like you're only here to see the festival, not me."

"Kai! Don't be so rude to dad!" My sister spoke up. "He and mom came all this way from America just to see you."

"Yeah…. Rather, they're just here to check me! Making sure that I don't do anything that they don't like me to do!" I argued.

"Kai-Kun!" My mother gasped.

My father slammed the table and stood up. We jumped a bit and just stayed quiet. He slowly walked up to me, looked down at me for a second, and then left out the room. Nobody stopped him, not even my mom. I just looked down, sulking while my mother and my sister looked sad.

I could care less about my father….

Speaking about my father, he was walking down the hallway, looking angrily as I was until he stopped and heard someone's voice.

"Don't be so cold!"

"Is it because he was taught well?"

He saw the voice was All Might's and he was talking with Endeavor, another Pro Hero and #2 in the hero ranking.

"What are you trying to say?" Endeavor asked.

"Why, I seriously want to know how to raise the next generation," All Might answered.

"Hmph! You look clueless as usual, and it's getting on my nerves," Endeavor said as he walked by, bumping All Might by the shoulder, but continued walking down the stairs.

All Might didn't shrug and just said in response, "I'm sorry…"

"I will make that into a hero who will surpass you one day. Yes, that was why I created him," he said as he looked over his shoulder. "He's in his rebellious stage right now, but he will definitely surpass you. I will make sure of that!"

Endeavor left, leaving All Might looking confused and sweating.

"Don't waste time with a man like him, All Might." The man himself snapped and turned to see Time Lord.

"Oh, Time Lord! What a surprise!" All Might gasped honestly, yet happily. "How's it been? How's your wife, Mrs. Galatica? What are you doing here?"

"Hmph…. Always ask a lot of questions… Your straightforwardness always amuses me, All Might, but I am delaying my response to your question. I am doing…. Fine. My wife is doing well. And the reason why I am doing here is to see my son's performance here at this festival."

"Oh! Do you have a son who's enrolled here in the UAJ?! That is surprising!" All Might gasped. "Who is your son?"

"Sorry, All Might, but I don't have time to answer your question now. I need some time for myself now, but I will leave with this note…. Like Endeavor, I have a son who's also in a rebellious state…. And all honestly, it was a waste of time for me to check on him," Time Lord said.

"Eh?" All Might was surprised to hear what he just said.

"Goodbye, for now, All Might," Time Lord said before the latter got a chance to ask more.

"Geez…. It sounds like being a father is a tough job," All Might commented.

Somewhere, I myself was walking alone down the hallway, all moody when I thought I saw a familiar person calling my name.

"Hey, Uno-san!" Lola yelled. If you don't remember, this was Lola, the third year at USJ and she is the captain of the SMH Club, which stands for "Social Music Hero Club." I'm one of their first-year members.

"I was looking for you. I need your help in preparing our concert. Oh! If you are hungry, I already prepare lunch for everyone, so…." She stopped talking with I just completely ignored her, passing her by.

She turned around and looked worried as she may have noticed my moody expression on my face.

'Uno-san… ?' She thought to herself, looking worried.

Meanwhile, the other members of the SMH Club, Chojiro and Leo were setting up the props and instruments for the concert in the private room. That was when Lola came in.

"Yo, Lola. Did you asked the other members if they're gonna help us?" Chojiro asked.

"Oh! Um, unfortunately not. They are kind of busy," she answered uneasily. "Jiro-san is doing something with her classmates. Uno-san, on the other hand…."

Leo and Chojiro looked at Lola as she looked a bit concerning.

"Grr…" Leo growled.

"Yeah, as Leo said, you want to do something to cheer him up, right?" Chojiro said.

"Huh? Oh, yes, but I have no idea what to do," Lola said sadly.

"Well, there's nothing else but do what we do best!" Chojiro exclaimed. "And we'll help! Right, Leo?"

"Grr!" Leo growled in an agreeable tone.

"Thank you, you guys," Lola said happily.

Back to my side of the story, I was still being moody, heading back to the cafeteria where I expected my classmates be waiting for me, but something else was also waiting for me…. That was trouble.

"Kyaaah!" I heard a scream. It sounded like one of my classmates, Arisa. I decided to run as quickly as I can. When I arrived at the cafeteria hall, there was already a crowd of students surrounding something or somebody.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Usagi yelled angrily.

"What's the meaning of this! This is clearly against a school rule!" Tenya scolded.

I walked through the crowds, trying to get through and when I did, I saw what was happening.

"School rule? Sorry, but who are you supposed to be?" The person who was speaking was a brown-scaled dinosaur-humanoid boy with an orange that goes down on his neck. His eyes were yellow reptilian-like eye and his fingers revealed with sharp claws. He wore the same school gym uniform, like all other students at USJ.

"Yeah, like what Rex here said! Besides, it was only an accident. This girl here bumped into our friend here, so she is the one who should be apologizing!" Stated by another person. This one was a much taller and bigger fellow. This guy was a literal lobster person, with the claws, antenna, extra limbs or arms, and tails, except that his eyes were the normal human eyes and mouth.

"Exactly like what Larry said! What are you saying, four-eyes? You think we're lying!?" This one was the shortest of the trio. His hair was a green Mohawk with saved skinhead on the side of his head, but his mouth was big with two bottom teeth sticking out from his mouth. They were both sharp.

"What are you talking about? Arisa-san didn't bump into you! I saw her clearly watching where she was walking!" Felicia argued.

"Tch! And you people call yourselves the future pro-hero of our generation! Are all the Hero Course students a bunch of liars?" Rex argued.

All the other students in the Hero Courses, especially ones from my class heard it an all rallied together, looking a bit mad.

"Wait!" Everyone stopped and looked at Arisa, who just yelled out. "It's OK! It's my fault that I accidentally bump into a fellow student. My apology."

She even bowed to the trio, which the other students were surprised to see.

"Arisa!" Felicia gasped.

"What are you saying, Arisa-chan?! These guys are the ones who did it!" Usagi stated.

"Yeah! You don't have to apologize to these jerks!" Eli added.

"Ha, haha, ha!" They saw the dinosaur guy, Rex laughing in response. "Well, at least someone understands. I will let this little incident pass, but I will say this much. Once we're back in the festival, you all will be on your mercy! Ha, ha, ha!"

He and his friends left the scene with a laugh like a villain. Arisa stayed in the bowing position until the trio left. The other students left as my classmates and some from Class 1-A accompanied by Arisia. I joined in as well.

"Oh, hey, Kai, you're back," Eli said, just noticing me.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was taking long, but…" I turned my attention to Arisa. "Are you okay, Arisia?"

"Yes, I am fine," she replied, though it didn't look like she was.

"But, still, those jerks!" Usagi grumbled.

"Indeed! I know what I saw. Those guys are the ones who bumped into you, but why did you apologize to them?" Felicia asked.

"Yes, I am actually kind curious that for myself as well," Tenya Iida said.

"I just don't want to get you guys into a fight, that's all. I dislike violence…" Arisa said honestly.

"Arisa-chan…," Usagi said softly.

"Oh, well… We understand that, but you know that they're the ones at fault, right?" Eli asked.

"I know, but there is no need to fight them. Besides, I was too carelessly not aware of my own surroundings," Arisa said.

Everyone thought for themselves, feeling a bit confused even though they were just only defending her.

"Anyway, we should all get back to the stadium. The festival will resume soon," Arisa stated with a smile.

"Ah, you are right!" Iida remembered. "Let's get going! We should not be delayed!"

We all headed to the stadium, leaving behind our thought about Arisa's incident. Though, I wondered why she did what she did. In fact, she seemed to be very apologetic to others, even if she isn't the one who's at fault. She was quite a pacifist.

Everyone who made it to the Top 32 was back at the stadium. There were even cheerleaders when we came back, but from strange reasons, all the girls from Class 1-A were dressed up as cheerleaders, too. Even Present Mic asked literally through the mic, "What kind of fan service is that?!"

My sister said completely different, which was, "Oh, they look so cute! Though, why are they wearing those outfits?"

Leaving aside that awkward situation aside, as Midnight explained about the tournament brackets for the final part of the festival before the recreational activates began.

As she was about to declare who make it to the Top 20 for the tournament bracket that was shown on the screen, two students spoke up and requested for withdrawing from the festival entirely. They were the guy with the tail named Ojiro from Class 1-A and this other guy I didn't know his name from Class 1-B.

I overheard Ojiro saying his reason for the withdraws with his classmates. Apparently, he was partnered with that one guy from the General Course, Shinso during the calvary round. According to him, he couldn't remember during the time of the cavalry battle, which was very strange to me. The other guy from Class 1-B said the same thing.

Midnight accepted their withdrawal request due to her "taste" into a type of guy like that, which many students felt very confused about, including me. With that over, one person from Tetsutetsu Team and another team replaced the withdrawn students and then the 20 finalists were declared.

The first person I'm facing was none other than the guy from the cafeteria, the one who bullied Arisa; the guy named Rex.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! I AM HERE!**

 **Or rather, I AM BACK!**

 **Sorry for the long, long wait! I hope that you all have been waiting patiently for this story, but I am back with new interest for this story. If you have been sticking with me this long, then your patience is awarded with a brand new chapter, Chapter 4!**

 **This chapter was more of character development and getting to know more about our main protagonist, and also introduction of few new characters. I hope to get chapter 5 out soon around the holiday break, so wish me luck.**

 **If the next chapter doesn't come out soon, then please be patient (if you have been for all this year, then thank you so much, but do not worry that it won't be another long-butt break) and enjoy reading the official tournament bracket below! Please be aware that it isn't in order.** **See you guys soon and have a PLUS ULTRA DAY!**

* * *

Tournament Bracket

Kai Uno vs. Rex Adam

Sakura "Usagi" Tsubomi vs. Yuki Drago

Ellix "Eli" Francisco Barbaros vs. Tatsumi Kurate

Izuku Midorya vs. Hitoshi Shinso

Todoroki vs. Sero

Bakugo vs. Uraraka Ochako

Yayazoro Momo vs. Tokoyami

Junko Neru vs. Larry Cray

Tenya Iida vs. Mai Hatsume

Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Kai's Wrath and Usagi's Determination**

I checked who was on the Tournament Bracket and there I noticed the first person I am fighting. The person's name was Rex Adam, the one who bullied Arisa back at the end of the lunchtime.

I looked around, and soon found him and his two buddies talking with each other until they noticed me. I quickly looked away, so they won't notice me, but I knew that they know that he and I are going up against each other in the match.

Before the tournament begins, the recreational activities began. The students who didn't participate in the one vs. one tournament did things, like racing while pushing a large ball to the finish line, scavenging hunt based on the name of the item they got on a piece of paper, and others.

After the recreational activates were done, the tournament finally began. The first match was between Izuku Midoriya versus Hitoshi Shinso. At first, Hitoshi was talking something to Midoriya, which he retaliated back, but when he did, his body froze, and the next thing that happened was that he moved by Shinso's command. From what I saw, it seemed like Shinso's Quirk must be some kind of brainwashing ability or mind manipulation. Luckily, Midoriya was able to release from Shinso's power and knocked him out of the arena's boundary. At least, other participants, including myself didn't need to worry about facing against Shinso's power. What a scary Quirk…

Next up was Todoroki versus his classmate, Senro. Senro started the fight by using his tape to trap and catch Todoroki, but he froze him in a giant icicle. It was so huge that it even reached barely to my face and everyone else's. I didn't know what to say, but if anything, Todoroki is one person you don't want to mess with.

The tournament continued on as one fighter wins and other loses. It was a matter of time when I was up next and that time came. I really didn't want to fight or feel like to fight. I was still mad about my dad and all.

Without any hesitation (though still moody), I walked outside into the arena when the spectators cheered. My classmates cheered for me, and so for some of the guys from Class 1-A, but I didn't hear them.

"On this corner, we have the kid with the brain and bit of a grumpy cat, Kai Uno!" Present Mic announced.

"Eh? Grumpy?" Speed Girl asked on the mic.

"Look, dear! It's our boy! Go, Kai-chan!" Mrs. Galatica cheered. Her husband and father, Time Lord just watched quietly as he also checked his watch from time to time.

"On the other side, we have a surprising student who made it far and determined to defeat the Hero Course! From the General Course, it is Rex Adam!" Present Mic stated as the guy himself showed up from the opposite.

I looked at him calmly as I can be, but still moody as I didn't want to be here at all.

Rex Admin smirked at me. "So, you're from the Hero Course, the bunch of liars club."

He began talking to me as I just listened. "If you are so-called a hero, then you're just lying. Heroes these days are just being heroes for money and fame. They're just a bunch of liars. For that, I have to defeat you and your lying friends, and show the world who's the real deal."

"Let the match begin!" Midnight announced.

As soon as she did, Rex Adam roared and ran toward me. I quickly reacted and got my arms up just in time he punched me.

His punch had hit me hard. He then started attacking me constantly with his punches, but what surprised me and got me off-guard was his tail, which went through my arm defense.

"Uh! That's got to leave a mark!" Present Mic commented.

"Hey! What's that punk doing to my poor little brother!?" My sister yelled through the mic.

That was embarrassing for me for her to say that, but nonetheless, that wasn't important right now.

"Speed Girl, you know that you're on the mic, right?" Mr. Aizawa reminded her.

"Oops…" Speed Girl realized it.

"That jerk! He is just punching and tail-whipping Kai-Kun!" Usagi complained.

"As much as I hate to admit, but Kai may lose if he doesn't do something fast," Eli stated.

'Kai…' Arisa thought worryingly.

"Well, well. It seems like the first of Class 1-L will fall earlier than I expected," Neito Monoma of Class 1-B commented.

"Hah, hah, hah! Here I thought that Hero Course students are more powerful than us from other classes, but you guys are really just weak cowards!" Rex said mockingly as he continued attacking.

'Maybe this is a good time for me to just give up….' I thought.

The Pro Heroes who came to watch the festival even commented on how bad or lame my fight was.

My father got up from his chair when my mother noticed.

"Honey, where are you going?" She asked.

"We're leaving now," he replied.

As he punched me, I was getting closer and closer to the edge of the arena.

"Then again, it's no wonder why you guys are called Class 1-L," Rex continued

'Yet, why do I feel like….'

"Kai, what are you doing, man? Fight back!" Eli yelled out.

"The L stands for losers! You guys are a bunch of losers!' Rex called out as he stepped back a bit, getting ready to push me hard off the edge.

'This guy… He's really pissing me off…' I put down my arms down defensively but got my right hand up into a fist.

"You guys don't deserve to be in a Hero Course! It should be someone who works hard, stays true, and most deserving! Someone like me!" He roared as he ran toward me.

"Most deserving?" I said to myself angrily as my right fist began to glow in green. "Then, why don't you take it from me?!"

I punched him right in the cheek, crashing his head onto the concrete floor which created a crack. The impact was so strong that it created a blast of wind that was blown over the spectators. Even Midnight tripped by the blast of the wind that my punch caused.

My father stopped and turned around to see just what had happened.

When things got settled, I was sweating and huffing, like I was almost out of breath. There was a tint of blood on my fist. As for my competitor, Rex Adam was on the ground unconsciously with his mouth opened and blood coming down from where I punched him.

The audiences gasped and surprised to see what had happened. I may have hurt him too far.

"Ah…. The winner is Kai Uno from Class 1-L!" Midnight announced.

However, nobody really cheered, but only with a scared and concerning look. Midnight checked over Red Adam, such as pulse. Fortunately, the nurse bots came over to take him to the nurse's office.

My classmates were the most shocked. They didn't know what to say...

"Good job!" Eli yelled out, which surprised me the most.

"Um, yeah! No need to worry! You did great!" Usagi cheered.

My classmates yelled out despite what the other spectators think, trying to cheer me on. Due to them, some of the pro heroes began clapping their hands. I didn't know whether they did it to make it not awkward, but I just left quietly and went to the waiting room to relax.

"Well, um, that was a good victory for Kai Uno!" Present Mic stated. "What did you think of it, Speed Girl?"

"Huh? Oh! I say he did his best! He must have waited for the right time to counter!" Speed Girl said abruptly.

"…" Mr. Aizawa didn't say any words, but thinking to himself.

The other spectators just clapped their hands, though looking a bit concerned or just unsure about what just had happened.

In the waiting room, I was greeted by my worried classmates/friends.

"Yo, Kai, are you OK, man?" Eli asked. "You were like not… Well, not do much out there."

"Is everything alright, Kai?" Arisa asked.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to end the fight as soon as possible, that's all," I answered. In all honesty, I didn't know why I did what I did in the fight. I was planning to withdraw then, but that Rex guy just kept bad-mouthing that I felt like I have to punch a sense into him.

"Well, at least that jerk got what was coming!" Usagi huffed with pride.

"Say, Usagi-san, aren't you going next?" Arisa said.

"Ah! You're right!" Usagi remembered. "I'll catch you guys later and wish me luck!"

She hopped away as quickly as possible.

"She sure is peppy today, but I wonder if she is up for it. She is facing against him after all," Eli said.

"Yes, Yuki Drago-san, right?" Arisa noted. "I hope she will be alright."

"Well, let's go back," Eli decided. "We don't want to miss this match!"

We returned to our seats just about a half minute before the match begins.

"We are now onto our next match! Our first competitor is a very peppy, jumpy young lady from the Class 1-L who made it through the first obstacle round impressively! With her mighty hop, here is Sakura Tsubomi!" Present Mic presented.

"But everyone calls her Usagi!" Speed Girl added.

The crowds cheered as Usagi entered the arena, waving to everyone cheerfully.

"And at the other corner, we have possibly the strongest fighter in the tournament! Please welcome the man of power, Yuki Drago!" Present Mic stated as the crowds cheered, possibly louder than for Usagi.

"Here we go," Eli said.

"Hmm, this is just my guess, but I think Yuki Drago would have a higher chance of winning this," Tatsumi thought aloud.

"You'll never know that," Maruto said. "The match hasn't even begun yet."

"Yuki Drago is definitely the strongest of all of us in the class," Aku added. "His power and tenacity are the keys to his victory. On the other hand, Usagi is... Well, a bit of bubblehead."

"Excuse me!" The boys felt alarmed as they noticed Felicia got up and looked at them madly. "Usagi has been training all these weeks to prepare for this! And she isn't as bubbly as you think she is!"

"Yeah! That's right!" Miru joined in.

"Very rude!" Makoto added.

"Wo, wo, easy ladies!" Eli stood up, trying to sound reasonable. "The guys didn't mean it like that."

"Um, what Felicia, Makato-san, and Miru-san are saying is that Usagi-san, despite her, um…, easy-going personality, is actually very serious," Arisa said.

At the arena, the two competitors stared each other. Usagi looked the most determined as her rival noticed it. As the fight was about to begin, Usagi mesmerized about something from the past.

 _One week ago –_

"Say, what are your reason for the Sports Festival, guys?" Usagi asked the girl.

The girls of Class 1-L were hanging out together, relaxing outside the schoolyard. Of course, Junko Neru was with them, too, but as you all should know, she's always sleeping.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miru asked.

"I mean, like your reason for being in the Sports Festival," Usagi explained.

"Well, the Sports Festival is made for students to impress potential Pro Heroes. It is a big opportunity to show off what we're made of," Makoto said. "I mean, at least that is why I am joining in the festival."

"Same here," Miru stated.

Everyone had the same thought, but Usagi had a different thought.

"Well, that's true, but actually, I have a bigger reason why I want to be in the festival," Usagi said.

"Well, what is it, Usagi-san?" Arisa asked.

"You all know how the Sports Festival will be broadcasted on TV live, right?" Usagi said as the girls nodded in response since they knew. "Well, since a lot of people will be watching it, I am just wondering if it may be possible that my mom will watch it, too."

The girls looked at each other for a moment and then laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Usagi asked, getting a bit flustered or upset.

"Oh, nothing, Usagi. It's just that I thought you will say something very…well, important," Felicia chuckled.

"It's not that we're laughing at you, Usagi-san. We just thought we expected you to say something else," Arisa reasoned.

"Oh, OK. Well, actually, the truth is I…I am orphaned." The girls stopped laughing when she said it.

"You see, I really don't know or remember much about my mother because she left me at this church when I was just a baby, but Sister Koko took me in and she's been taking care of me since then. I appreciate what she did for me, and I have a lot of friends at the orphanage, but I also want to look for my mom, so I thought that the Sports Festival is the best chance for me! If I win the festival, maybe she will notice me!" She explained, with a bit of excitement at the end.

The other girls looked seldom, but they all smiled.

"Well, I think that is a great reason, Usagi-san," Arisa said.

"Yes, indeed. I 100% support your reason," Felicia added.

"I can tell that your mind is made up, and I don't need to read your mind that you are," Miru noted.

"You can do it, Usagi," Makoto said. "And I am sure Junko-san would agree, too… If she wakes up, that is."

"Zzzzzz…." Junko snoozed peacefully.

"Oh, I am sure she can hear what we say, but thank you so much, you guys!" Usagi said as she smiled at them all.

 _Flashback Ends –_

The girls of my class, 1-L watched quietly as Midnight was about to announce the start of the match.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, at a certain orphanage, a group of young kids along with a sister nun watched the television with excitement.

"Look, look! It's Big Sis Usagi!" One of the girls pointed to the TV screen.

"Yeah, Usagi!" Another kid cheered.

"You can do it, Big Sis Usagi!" A different kid said.

"Sister Koko, Big Sis Usagi will win, right?" A young girl asked. She was sitting on the lap of a nun with emerald eyes and clear white skin. She looked quite young for her age, which was currently unknown.

"We'll cheer her for from here and give all our hope to her so that she can win," Sister Koko said.

"Let then match... Begin!" Midnight declared.

Usagi began hopping around Yuki Drago. His eyes gaped a moment, looking a bit surprised and curious to see what she was planning.

"The match begins between the two students from the same class!" Present Mic exclaimed. "And it seems like Usagi makes the first move by hopping around Yuki Drago. What do you think she's planning to do, Speed Girl?"

"I am not quite sure, but I think Usagi may have a plan," Speed Girl replied.

'I know you're tough, Yuki. Probably you're the strongest guy in our class, but I am fully aware of your Quirk and what you can do! I will just keep hopping around until I attack you the right moment!' Usagi thought.

Yuki Dragon thrust his wings inward and then thrust outward with a large roar. His wings caused a bit of wind, which made Usagi lose balance.

"Woooo!" She almost tripped.

Usagi then hopped toward Yuki and gave him a back-kick while she stood with her hand on the ground.

"Woo! Nice position!" Mineta commented as he blushed. He was one of the students from Class 1-A, the shortest of them all and from what I heard, the most… weirdest of them all, let's just say.

"Be considerate!" Jiro staved him with her earphone jack, making him cringe.

However, Yuki Drago blocked it with his wings, but he also gritted his teeth when Usagi kicked him.

'Just as I thought!' Usagi hopped a few feet away from him. 'Yuki, you're still hurt from the Obstacle race, which means that you cannot fly even if you want to! I should thank that mean, loud Bakugo for this!'

"Here I go!" Usagi hollowed as she strikes with her next attack. Usagi attacked with both forward and back kicks at Yuki, but Yuki dodged every single kick until he grabbed one of her legs.

"Huh?!" She gasped.

He then threw her away, making her hit the ground and skid on it.

"I won't fall that easily!" She exclaimed as she attacked again.

Yuki Drago kept doing the same thing as Usagi continued doing the same thing several times.

The Pro Heroes in the spectators' seats were getting a bit grouchy and impatient.

"This is getting hopeless! Just finish her already!" One Pro Hero called out.

"I can't stand watching this! This is just like with that Bakugo kid versus Uraraka!" Other Pro Hero yelled.

"Uuh, this is not looking good again," Present Mic said nervously. "Hey, Erasure Head…"

"Don't ask me. This is a fight between Class 1-L. The teacher who's responsible over them should say something," Erasure Head said as he and Present Mic looked over Speed Girl.

"What is wrong with these guys?" Eli said. "Don't they know Usagi is doing all her best?"

"They think the fight is not taking in seriously enough for it to be a fair game," Aku commented. "It is just like the match between Bakugo and Uraraka."

Eli decided to do something unexpected. He breathed in strongly and then...

"FIGHT ON, USAGI!" He yelled loud enough that it stopped the booing from the crowds.

"What the? Who's yelling?" Present Mic asked aloud.

Usagi, who looked ruffed and beaten up, stopped and saw Eli from the group seats.

"DON'T GIVE UP! JUST KEEP GOING FORWARD!" Eli yelled.

"Usagi!" Makoto stood up as she yelled out her name. "You can do it! We believe in you!"

"Yes, you can do it! Fight on!" Miru then stood up.

My entire class, except for me, all stood up, cheering for Usagi.

'Everyone…' Usagi thought as her eyes became teary.

"Hmm… Cheering from the entire class stopped the booing," Erasure Head said. "At least I don't have to scold the spectators again."

"OMG! My class… My babies! They're all so sweet and supportive!" Speed Girl cried overdramatically as she held a handkerchief in the mouth.

"Ewww, are you OK, Speed Girl?" Present Mic asked with a sweatdrop.

Usagi slapped her cheeks, looking even more determined. Yuki Drago noticed this and made a small smirk.

"OK! This time it is for real!" Usagi called out as she then began fighting, but instead of doing the same thing, she was actually fighting much seriously.

Yuki Drago kept dodging or blocking, but he was also getting to fight seriously as he also threw in some of his tail whip attacks.

"Woah! It seems like both fighters became more serious! Usagi and Drago are now throwing actual punches and kicks to it!" Present Mic exclaimed.

Usagi kicked, but Drago blocked it with his hand and threw her up into the air.

"I won't fall that easily, Drago-Kun!" Usagi yelled. "Kick this!"

From the air, she was going to kick right into him, but to counter it, he breathed out a flamethrower at her, causing some gasps from the spectators and some of my classmates.

However, despite getting crisp and burned, Usagi was still coming for a kick at Yuki, but he quickly reacted by grabbing her foot and then throwing her off again, but this time, off the arena.

"Kyaaaah!" Usagi hit the ground outside the arena's boundary.

Everyone went "Ewwww", especially my classmates. I was also surprised for myself as my heart was racing during the whole fight, but now...

"The winner is Yuki Drago!" Midnight announced as the people cheered.

As the crowds cheered for him, nobody, except probably my class, noticed Usagi was crying frustratingly.

A little later after the match, Usagi was being attended by Recovery Girl and her assistant, Ms. Heal at the temporary Nurse's office in the stadium.

"Usagi!" The entire girls from my class and some of us guys came to visit her as we stormed into the nurse's office.

We saw Usagi relaxing on the infirmary bed.

"Aaaaah! Holy carrot! You guys scared me!" Usagi screamed.

"Hey, you kids shouldn't just come in here!" Recovery Girl scolded us.

"We're sorry, maim, but we just came to see how our classmate is doing," Felicia reasoned.

"Well, fortunately, your classmate, Usagi-san here is alright. Miss Recovery Girl and I healed her, and she is ready to go back," Ms. Heal explained.

This may or may not be my first time, Ms. Heal here was Recovery Girl's assistant.

She is a young woman, probably around in her twenty. She wears a standard nurse uniform, but all in pink color with a red heart for her emblem on her nurse's hat. Overall, she is a very kind person, more easy-going than Recovery Girl and less strict.

 _Name Ms. Heal. Quirk: Damage Scan. By using her eyes and touches, she can sense which part of the human body is damaged, and whether if that person also has a problem in his or her organs and if he/she is also ill. Very useful Quirk, but not so much useful in combat, but who cares if she is such a yahoo nurse! (Narrated by Present Mic)_

Ms. Heal sweat-dropped in respond to what Present Mic said about her in his narration, but anyway…

"Don't worry, guys! I am fine right now! See?" Usagi got up from the bed, but as soon as she did, her back cracked and she fell like a soft noodle.

"You're not fine at all!" Felicia, Makoto, and Miru exclaimed.

"Hey now! Don't overdo yourself! Even though I recovered you, you shouldn't overwork yourself even if you are feeling well," Recover Girl warned.

"But you can go back now. If you do feel un-well still, just come to us, OK?" Ms. Heal said kindly.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl and Ms. Heal," Usagi thanked them.

We all went to see the next match, and it was between Eli and Tatsumi.

* * *

 **Hey, MHA fans! Like I said before in the last chapter, I promised that I will upload the next chapter and here it is!**

 **The one vs. one tournament begins for the UAJ Sports Festival! The match of the first round (for this story) begins with Kai versus Rex Adam! Kai defeated him just ONE PUNCH, and that is not intentionally a reference to One Punch Man. We also see the match between Usagi and Yuki Drago. We see a bit of character development for her, and we will see more of her development later in the story for season 2 and beyond.**

 **In the next chapter, we will see more character development for other characters I am planning to write about.**

 **Also, thank you all for posting your review, but I want to say one important thing that's not related to the story, but sort of important for me. As much as I appreciate your review, please say something that's related to the actual story. Please don't post anything that's related to my other fanfic I have worked on or currently working on that is not even related to this story. Also, please don't suggestion any ideas for pairing as well. You can make a mention about it, but just don't ask me to write about it. I already have enough people says almost the same thing and it can be quite annoying from time to time.**

 **With all that said, thank you so much and see you all again. Have a PLUS ULTRA day!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Watashi ga kita!" A big, muscular man in mix colorful uniform landed on the ground. He stood up and smiled.

"I am here! All Might!" All Might exclaimed. "Hello, everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well during this difficult and scary time. You all are probably thinking why am I here then? Well, actually, I am here for an important message to you all, good boys and girls, and also adults alike."

"Number one! Remember to wash your hands with soup, for at least 20 seconds!" All Might said as he demonstrated by washing his own hands. "Always do this after you use the toilet or before you eat food. Of course, if you don't have a soup in hand, you can also use a hand sanitizer."

"Number two! When you are feeling you need to sneeze, use your arms to cover your mouth when you do," All Might said as he had his arm ready. "Speaking of...ah...achoo!"

"Number three! Wear a mask if you are going out somewhere where there will be people, like at grocery store. This is way to help prevent the spread of germ when you cough or sneeze," All Might said with a mask on. "But remember to use your arm, not your hand."

"Number four! When going outside, always keep a safe distance about 6 feet apart from each other. This is so that virus and other harmful germs cannot easily infect from one person to another," All Might explained as he kept a safe distance from U-A students, whose were Midoriya, Ochako, and Todoroki, who were all happened to be wearing a mask.

"And number five! If you are feeling not too well or sick, contact your doctor and visit them if required and stay at home to self-quarantine yourself. If you live with someone, like a friend or your family, they may show with a similar symptoms, also they would need to self-quarantine, too for at least 2 weeks or by doctor's instructions," All Might explained as he was dressed as a nurse with Bakugo playing as the sicked person in bed.

"Hey! Why the hell am I playing as the sick patient?!" Bakugo shouted.

"Now, now, Bakugo-kun. Drink your medicine now!" All Might said as he forcefully made Bakugo drink a medicine, which he didn't like at all.

"If you follow these five important parts, you can get through this pandemic and not only that, but doing your parts and being responsible in your health for yourself can save many lives and help others. Doctors, nurses, EMT, grocery store workers, and all essential workers are risking their life everyday to keep the world going, so do your parts and you can be a Hero too!" All Might announced. "Stay well, everyone and like I always say..."

"PLUS ULTRA!" All the casts of My Hero Academia and the fanfic stories gathered together. "Stay at home or I'll murder you all!" Bakugo screamed at the end. "Bakugo-kun, you don't need to sound so scary..." All Might assured with sweat-drop.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Reasoning**

The tournament continued. There were only three matches left for the first round, and the next one was between my two classmates: Eli and Tatsumi.

"Hey, no hard feeling and all, but I'll do whatever I can to win this!" Eli called out to Tatsumi.

"Indeed! Same thing to you, too!" Tatsumi replied determinedly.

"The tournament continues! The next match is between the bug master of many forms! Ellix Francisco Barbaros versus Tatsumi Kurate!" Present Mic exclaimed, getting the crowds excited.

"It's time to show the world what I can do… as my favorite kind of hero!" Tatsumi declared as he pulled out and showed off his Mix Driver.

The driver turned into a belt as he attached it around his waist. He then took out two bottles and inserted them into the driver.

" _Electricity! Earphone! Best Mix!"_ The driver talked in its voice. _"Mixing time!"_

"Wait? What did it just say?" Jiro asked.

"Electricity?" Kaminari said.

Tatsumi's belt shined in a swirling color in the middle of the driver's center buckle.

" _It's mixing time! Rock n Roll! Let's go! Kamen Rider Mix!"_

He transformed into his Kamen Rider suit. This version of the suit was a mix of yellow and silver colors with the same bug-like visors for the eyes, except one of them was shaped by lightning and the other was almost a shape of a microphone. His hair was exposed, only to be a bit spiker than normal.

The spectators were most impressed when Tatsumi transformed, including even some of the UA students.

"Woah! I didn't expect that kid to transform!" One Pro Hero commented.

"He looks like one of those TV superheroes! What was it called?" Another asked.

"I think it was called Kamen Rider," One other Pro Hero answered.

"That's right! He's a Kamen Rider!" Another Pro Hero stated.

"So his costume is based on Kamen Rider? An interesting idea," A female Pro Hero commented.

"Wow! Now that is something you don't see every day! Here at our very own UA stadium, the first time in history, we have a real-life Kamen Rider!" Present Mic announced excitedly.

"Wow! A Kamen Rider… What do you think, Deku?" Ochako asked, but when she did, she already noticed he was writing down in his notebook very seriously.

"Amazing! So, Tatsumi has some kind of Quirk that allows him to transform into Kamen Rider! Though, I wonder what kind of power he uses…" Deku mumbled to himself.

"Geez. You're already becoming popular," Eli commented. "I think I'm getting a bit jealous!"

"Let the match begin!" Midnight started.

"Hyiiiaaahh!" Eli roared.

Tatsumi got into his fighting pose as both of their punch collided.

"Wow! They're so strong!" Ashido awed.

"No kidding!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"I remember watching a Kamen Rider when I was a kid, but seeing one in real life, it's so…. cool!" Sero said excitedly.

"Mantis Scythe!" Eli transformed his arms into the scythe arms of a mantis.

Tatsumi stepped back, but not before he stopped in front of the boundary line.

"Yes! Got you into a corner already!" Eli stated.

"I won't be defeated that easily, Eli!" Tatsumi replied. "Kick this!"

Suddenly, two earphone jacks came out from his arms as he placed his hands on the ground with the two jacks staved into the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute! That guy is copying my Quirk!" Jiro noticed.

"You're right, Jiro!" Ashido pointed out. "Does that mean he has a Copy Quirk like that Neito jerk from Class 1-B?!"

"Stupid Class 1-A…" Neito mumbled discreetly.

"Earphone Jack Quake!" He emitted a sound wave through the ground, creating a shake in the ground like an earthquake and a big crack with it, too.

"Woah, Woah!" Eli was losing his balance as the ground shook beneath him. "Crap!"

He quickly reacted by growing insect wings from his back and flew off from the shaking ground for safety.

"Haha! Miss!" Eli stated.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" Tatsumi said as he pointed his finger like a gun at Eli in the air. "1 Million Volt Electro-Bullet!"

An electrical current that shot straight like a bullet shot at Eli, shocking him, but just before he got zapped, he shielded himself with both his arms up covered in a hard shell, like a beetle.

"Aaaarrrrgh!" He got paralyzed and fell down the ground.

"Holy carrot! Now, that was shocking!" Usagi was surprised with no pun attended.

"Is Eli-san OK?" Arisa asked, looking worried.

"Hey, that's like my Quirk!" Kaminari shouted.

"What a strange Quirk! How could that young man has both Jiro-san's and Kaminari-san's Quirks at the same time?" Momo asked.

"Even though he got shocked, like how I use my Quirk, I don't think Eli is down for!" Kaminari pointed out.

 _Name Tatsumi Kurata. Quirk: Mixer. By watching other Quirk Users and see how they use it, he can create Quirk Bottles. By mixing two Quirk Bottles with his Mix Driver, he can transform into Kamen Rider Mix, with the two Quirks from the Quirk Bottles he used. With this kind of Quirk, the combination he can make with two Quirks is an endless possibility, but he can only use them for a limited time!_

Midnight looked over at Eli. As she was going to put up the flag for Tatsumi, that was when…

"Hold on!" He yelled out, stopping Midnight before she got a chance to say anything.

"I…. I have not kicked the bucket yet, Teach Midnight," Eli said as he slowly got back up. "I can still fight!"

"Wow! What a youth!" Midnight blushed as the crowds cheered.

 _Name Ellix "Eli" Francisco Barbaros. Quirk: Bug Body. He can transform any parts of his body into an insect body part, like his arms for scythe of mantis or wings of a butterfly on his back. However, he could only transform each body part one at a time._

"Wow! Amazing! These two are amazing! What is up with your class, too, Speed Girl?!" Present Mic asked, feeling excited.

"They are my sweet students! We may be the smallest class, but we are unique and strong in our own right," Speed Girl commented.

"Wow… They are both so amazing…. Everyone here is just incredible…" Arisa thought aloud, which only I heard.

"This fight is just starting!" Eli said aloud. "And it's going to get a bit stinky!"

"Huh?" Tatsumi looked confused when Eli said what he said.

"Stinkbug Fart!" Eli suddenly made the biggest, if not the loudest fart that nobody ever heard.

The fart covered the entire arena like a smoke, but the most horrible part was the utter odor that came with it.

"Pee-yew! What is this smell?!" One of the female Pro Hero complained as she pinched her nose.

"Holy carrot! It stinks!" Usagi screamed as she was crying from the horrible stench of the smell.

'Now I understand what he meant by stinky,' I thought as I covered my mouth and nose.

"I… I can't see anything in this smoke, and barely can breathe!" Tatsumi said as he looked around.

"Ah!" Something moved passed by him as it gave him a cut.

It was Eli with his mantis scythe arms again. He was attacking inside the smoke.

"If I stay here, I'm just sitting duck!" Tatsumi noted as he connected his earphone jacks to arms.

"Sonic Wave!" A loud noise echoed from his arms, which acted like speakers. The sound wave cleared the fart smoke away, revealing Eli from his hiding.

"Oh, damn it! I thought my fart would distract your senses, but you're tough, Tatsumi," Eli said.

"Thank you! I have to admit that your Bug Body Quirk is very strong and quite usability," Tatsumi replied. "But I won't give up! I will win this fight and prove to the world!"

"Prove to what? What are you talking about?" Eli asked.

"When I win this match and the Sports Festival tournament, I hope by showing off my Quirk and Kamen Rider Mix's suit, I can revive and inspire people about the Tokusatsu hero into reality. There are just as not many Tokusatsu hero like in the past. Most have retired, and not many people take the mantle to be one. There are some out there, but most of them work at Television or entertainment events. My dream is to revive it and make it into a real hero profession, like any other type of Pro Heroes in real life, not just for entertainment for young children. That is my goal and my drive to win this tournament!" Tatsumi explained.

"Tatsumi…," Eli said softly, then grinned. "Well, I think that is a radical, cool idea! I will support you, but I also want to win, too! Show me what you got!"

"What friendship and understanding!" Present Mic commented excitedly. "And a very inspiring moment by Tatsumi Kurata!"

" _Mixing Time! Final Mix Attack!"_ The driver announced as electrical energy surged through his right foot, and then he jumped up in the air.

"Grasshopper Legs!" Eli transformed his legs into a grasshopper's legs, and then he jumped in the air, too.

"Mix Rider Kick!" Tatsumi shouted as he and Eli shouted at each other.

They intersected each other, looking like both hits each other at the same time. They both landed back on the arena ground at the same time.

There was a moment of silence until Tatsumi's suit dissipated and collapsed.

The crowds cheered, seeing the victor of the fight as Eli raised his fist for his victory.

"Yeah! Way to go, Eli!" Usagi hopped as she cheered.

"Awesome!" Denki praised.

"What a spectacle match! Both of them did well," Felicia commented.

"Congratulations to both Eli and Tatsumi!" Speed Girl congratulated them.

"Wait a second. Midnight hasn't declared Ellix as the winner yet," Mr. Aizawa noted.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Present Mic remembered as he checked on over to see Midnight. "What happened to Midnight?"

The commentators noticed that Midnight was at present, but she was temporarily out due to Eli's previous attack.

"Oh no! What happened to our referee?!" Present Mic gasped.

"I think due to Eli's, um, surprise attack, it caused her to faint," Mr. Aizawa pointed out.

Eli noticed the fainted referee. "Oh, Gawd! What happened, Ms. Teach Midnight?! Why did you faint?"

Everyone in my entire class and some from Class 1-A said the same thing in their mind; "You're the one who did it!"

The tournament decided to take a 5-minute break. Fortunately, Midnight was fully recovered by then and was ready to continue.

"Anyway, this match's victor goes to Eli of Class 1-L!" Midnight declared as the crowds cheered again.

"She recovered fast," Miru noted.

Right after this match, two more matches were presented. The first one was between one of the bully trio, Larry versus my classmate, Junko Neru. Miraculously, she won the match due to her competitor tried to push her, but she dodged or rather fell asleep when he ran towards and accidentally stepped out of the boundary too far.

The next and last match for the first round was between Kirishima from Class 1-A and Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B. They both have a similar kind of Quirk. The former could harden his body while the latter could become hard as iron. Both collided and fought until they both KO'd each other. I did not find the match too exciting but both fighters gave out their best and ended in a draw, which they will make them fight again to move on to the second round by doing arm wrestling after they are recovered.

A ten-minute break was announced. I decided to get myself a drink by myself… or so I thought.

"Kai…" I turned around and saw Arisa.

"Arisa?" I replied.

"Man, the tournament is sure exciting, isn't it?" She asked with a smile. "I've never seen everyone fight like that."

"Um, yeah. It is exhilarating," I commented.

"You know, Kai," Arisa said as she looked a bit calmer and sort of sad despite her small smile. "Everyone in the current tournament is doing their best because they made it here so far. They are amazing, including you, too."

"Yeah. So, what about it?" I asked, sensing that she wanted to say something.

"Well… It is just that seeing how everyone's fighting… I feel like it inspires me to do better. Even though I have a Quirk and all, I do not like to fight because I do not like violence and all. It is weird, right? A person like me in a Hero Course does not like to fight because I dislike violence. There are times I think about that, and I always think if I am fit in here… if you know what I mean."

I looked at her, not saying a word for seconds until she gasped a bit.

"Oh! My apology! I don't know what I just said! Please forget what I said!" She said as she was about to run away until…

"No, you're not wrong about how you feel," I said as she stopped to listen.

"It's not like people becomes a hero to fight villain because they like violence or whatever. They fight because they have many reasons to be a hero. Like how Tatsumi fought. He did it not because of its violence, but he wanted to show off his skills and influenced the watchers that Tokusatsu Hero can be strong like a real Pro Hero. Yeah, the fight between him and Eli was a bit rough, but they did it for a reason. Maybe you just need to ask yourself what you want to do."

"What I want to do…" Arisa repeated.

"Well, a 10-minute break is almost up. I'm going back," I said.

Arisa and I returned to our seat. I wondered why she asked that question. I could guess the most obvious reason, but that was not my concern right now.

The tournament continued where it left off with the draw. Kirashima and Tetsutetsu fought in an arm wrestling to decide who make it to the second round. This rattled the crowds due to their manliness. In the end, Kirashima won the match. I had to admit that they were both strong.

The first match of the second round was one that a lot of people were waited to see. It was between Izuku Midoriya and Hyoga Todoroki.

How could I explain their match in just one word? My answer was this; stupendous. Todoroki won, using the other half of his Quirk power. It seemed like if he kept using his cold power, it would backfire against him, but using his other half, the hot power, it would keep him safe. That Midoriya used his power to counter back with every of Todoroki's attacks. For some reason, I had a feeling that he was seemed to try to say something to Todoroki as if he wanted to make him use his full power. I did not quite understand why he did this, but somehow, it worked, and their battle ended incredibly. No battle after this could top this, or at least that was I thought.

I learned that Todoroki's father is that Number 2 Hero, Endeavor. I did not know much about their relationship, but I knew about Endeavor. I heard it from my parents and sister a long time ago. He was like the opposite of All Might. Not that he is evil was what I mean, but he was prideful, arrogant, and plain out not a friendly person I have ever seen. I had no clue why the guy acts the way he is, but there are some people in the Pro Hero profession like that. They may save a lot of lives, but they only did for the money, fame, and whatever materialistic or emotional reasons.

The next match was the long-awaited one; it was me against my classmate, Yuki Drago.

As I walked down the hallway to the arena, a familiar person was standing by the wall on my way.

"Hey Kai," said the person.

"Oh? Lola?" I recognized the upper senior. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Well, I am here to say some bad news to you,' Lola said, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well… Unfortunately, the teachers told me that they would need to postpone our performance to the end of the tournament due to the recent fights lasting a bit longer than expected," Lola said sadly but changed her mood to peppier. "But we'll still get to perform!"

"Uh, that's good to hear," I said, with a small grin. In all honesty, I did not want to perform, but I had to grin to make her feel better, at least.

"Also, I am here to say good luck to you in your fight!" She said. "You're facing against your classmate, right? Are you scared? Nervous?"

"Well, not really…." I said. That was only half of the truth. I was not scared, but I did know that I did not think I can win this fight, so this was my chance to forfeit myself.

"Oh, I see. Well, you are even braver than I thought!" Lola chuckled as I sighed a bit. "But I am relieved. It seems like you are aware of what you are facing. I guess there was no reason for me to come here, all worried. All the new freshmen here are giving their all, even more than when I was a 1st-year."

"Well, do your best out there. I'll be cheering you on!" Lola said happily as she gave me a wink and then walked away.

I wondered why she mentioned that she came here to see me worried. What she said then was strange to me, as if she knew what I was thinking…. Naw, it was probably my imagination. I shrugged off the thought and went out to the arena.

The crowds cheered just as I entered the arena.

"Here on this side, we have the promising lad…" Present Mic was interrupted when my sister butted in.

"It is the one and only, Kai Uno!" Speed Girl announced loudly as the crowds cheered.

"Hey, Speed Girl! It's my job to announce the student's name at the start of the fight!" Present Mic scolded.

"Just keep going. Who cares who does it first," Mr. Aizawa said.

"Look, honey! Our son is out!" My mother shouted. She was called by her Pro Hero's name, Miss Galactica. Next to her was my father, called by Time Lord.

"He took his time a bit. He is almost a half-minute late, but he showed up," he noted, looking at his watch. My mother sighed at his remark.

"Come on, dear. Can't you say something a bit nicer about him?" She asked.

"The fight is starting," Time Lord said, ignoring what she said as she pouted with her cheek in response.

"Ah-hem. As I was saying until I was rudely interrupted, on the other side, we have the third powerhouse of the tournament! Give it up for, Yuki Drago!" Present Mic announced.

As the name stated, the crowds even cheered louder. I would admit that Yuki here was probably as equally as popular as Todoroki and Bakugo. Thanks to his performance so far in this Sports Festival, he deserved the title of the powerhouse.

"Yuki Drago is also Kai Uno's classmate, so this is another classmate crash! Who will win? Who will survive? Let the fight begin!" Present Mic commented.

"Not to be a bit bias, but my brother was trained to get here this far, and he won't go down so easily, even by my other student, including Yuki himself," Speed Girl added while twiddling her thumbs.

Aizawa aka Erasure Head, the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A, noticed my sister's twiddling. Whenever she twiddled her fingers, it meant that she was nervous, and she had every right to be nervous because….

"Let the match begin!" Midnight declared. Both Yuki and I got into a fighting stance.

This fight was later to be known as the most horrific, yet almost dangerous fight in the history of the UA Sports Festival.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! Long time no see again!**

 **Sorry for another long overdue, delay, or... whatever! I am here with a new update, so that's a good thing!**

 **I know all of you are probably facing a lot of hardship due to what's been going on in the world with the pandemic and other things in your persona life, but I hope that updating this story can keep you entertained as we go through all of this together.**

 **This chapter is more of a breather before the big thing in the next chapter or so. In the next few chapters, I will reveal what is Kai Uno's Quirk. Previous chapters showing his power all lead up to this, so I hope you can all wait a little longer before the big reveal.**

 **Also, I have one thing to ask you all; would you like to see a side story for specific OCs in this fanfic? I have one idea for one character introduced in my Hero Academia fanfic, who is happened to appear in this chapter. What do you guys think? Let me know your thought in your review, alongside the the real review for this chapter, too.**

 **Well, with all that, I hope to see you all soon. (Maybe not too soon, but sooner than the last time hopefully!)**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Power Unleashed**

The tournament entered the third round. There were only some participants left, including myself. However, this was where I decided to not go on. You are probably wondering why I did not want to go on.

Well, you will see it here…

"Let the match begin!" Midnight declared as the spectators cheered, and the bell rang like in a wrestling match.

I got into a fighting stance, but I will purposely forfeit myself after I pretend that I was trying my best. I ran towards my opponent and classmate, Yuki Drago.

He allowed me to ram into him as he held tights around near his waist, and then pushed him. Yuki Drago did the same to me, but I tried pushing as hard as I can.

"And here we go! The match began, and it seems like it started like a sumo wrestling," Present Mic commented. "So, Speed Girl, do you think your little brother will win?"

"I have confidence in my brother, but no matter what happens, I will be proud if either of my students in this match moves on to the semi-final and finale," Speed Girl answered, though looked a bit concerned. "I just hope that nothing bad happens."

Present Mic and Aizawa aka Erasure Head looked puzzling to Speed Girl's word, especially Aizawa the most, but they kept watching over my match.

At this point, I managed to push Yuki almost to the edge of the arena. The crowds cheered louder, but there was also some bit of criticism in the crowds.

"This isn't interesting at all," said one Pro Hero.

"Yeah! I mean, we have seen much more interesting matches than this. Show us more!" The other spectator shouted.

"Come on, Yuki Drago! Show us how you played in the other matches and games! Just do something!" Another spectator yelled.

Some of the spectators began booing at us. The other students, including my other classmates, looked over at the dissatisfied spectators booing at us.

"What's wrong with these people? Kai and Yuki are doing their best!" Usagi argued.

"I don't like this, too," Eli said. "It isn't nice."

"Yeah, but so far, neither of them is showing anything interesting," Felicia pointed out.

"True. It is just a simple who gets to push out of the arena first," Maruto added.

"But still, that doesn't mean that these people should say nasty things at them," Arisa stated sadly. "Though, it seems like Kai is going to win."

"That's what it looks like, but I don't think Yuki will go down this so easily," Miru pointed out. "I think he's up to something."

My father, Time Lord sighed and stood up from his chair as he began walking away.

"Wait, honey! Where are you going?" My mother queried.

"Let us go now, dear. We already spend enough time here," Time Lord insisted strictly.

Back at the arena, I managed to push him just one more step for him to be outbound, but there was where I will purposely slip myself and then fell forward out of the arena when I push Yuki to the side so that he is still on the platform.

I initiated my plan. I pushed him to the side, which he was surprised when it did. I slipped myself out of bound as I was falling off from the platform. Once I landed on the grass, everything will go to plan. Midnight will declare I lose, and Yuki can move onto the semi-final.

Suddenly, however, I stopped falling. I was confused at first but then realized that something grabbed me around my waist. It looked like a reptilian-like tail that was holding me from falling. I soon realized that it was Yuki.

"What the?!" Present Mic gasped as the audience and my classmates had the same expression. That was when my father stopped and turned around to see what had just happened.

"Kai Uno was about to fall off from the platform, but Yuki Drago stopped him from falling by using his tail to grab him in time!" Present Mic exclaimed. "Why would he do that when he could just have allowed his opponent to do that is unknown!"

"Just… why?" I asked myself as I was pulled back onto the platform.

Yuki stared at me intensely and he seemed to not look too pleasant at me.

"You…." Yuki said in a provoking tone. "You tried to forfeit this match on purpose, did you?"

My eyes widened in response. I knew Yuki was smart, but I did not know that he actually would figure out what I planned to do.

"Since the start of today…. No, since the day of the entrance exam, I was interested in you," Yuki said.

"Wait… What?" I said, perplexed.

"I saw you when you fought the robot during the entrance exam that day. I have never seen anyone can destroy such a monstrous object with just a single punch. Since then, I became curious about you. I wondered every day about what kind of Quirk you have and see myself how strong it is," he explained. "Learning you that you are Speed Girl's young brother led to me finding out that you are also the son of the famous Pro Hero wed couple, Time Lord and Miss Galactica."

"Um, yeah… That is right. I am their son," I said honestly.

"Then, it is true. Because of your heritage, you also should have awesome power, a powerful Quirk like your older sibling and your parents. I want to see that power of yours, and I thought this fight will be my chance to see it and test myself to fight against it," Yuki said before he looked sour. "But you were trying to forfeit on purpose. You were going to lose on purpose. I won't allow any cowardly acts in my match!"

Suddenly, his wings spread out as he began flapping. He still had the bandage around his injured one, but it seemed like he could be able to fly again as he jumped up and flew in the air.

"Ah-ah! What is Yuki Drago up to?!" Present Mic asked.

The next thing he did was unpredictable. He breathed out fire from his mouth as he encircled around the platform. Even Midnight and Cementos, who was the proctor of the tournament, moved away from the fire. It had surrounded me.

Yuki Drago landed back on the ground with the fire raging around us, trapping us within.

"Holy cow! Yuki Drago turned the arena into a fiery ring! Just what is he doing?!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"Seriously, what is up with Yuki?! He is mad?!" Eli sputtered.

"The whole platform is on fire!" yelled Mineta, one of the students from Class 1-A.

"Oh my god, ribbit!" Tsuyu gasped.

"This is…." Ochaco was speechless.

"In…. Incredible," Izuku marveled, yet also afraid.

"Now, there is no way for you to try to forfeit or escape! You will fight me with your Quirk, whether you like it or not!" He exclaimed as he roared.

I could not believe this was happening. Why couldn't he just let me lose on purpose? Why was he doing this? So many questions and emotions ran through my head that I almost forgot that I was still in the match.

"Fight me, Kai Uno! If you won't make a move, then I shall do it first!" Yuki Drago flew towards me and punched me in the stomach.

"Gah!" I gasped as he got punched in the stomach. I have pushed away, close to the fire, but managed to stop due to the friction.

"Midnight!" Cementos said through his earphone. "This is too crazy and dangerous! Yuki Drago needs to be stopped or else he and Kai Uno will get hurt by this fire, mostly for Kai!"

"Yeah, we should…." Just as she was going to say something, Yuki Drago roared that his roar echoed through the entire stadium. Everyone inside and outside heard it, making them not do anything except watching the fight.

"This….." one of the Pro Hero said. "EXCITING!"

Suddenly, the entire spectators were wooing with excitement and sweats. A lot of them were standing up from their seats, cheering and roaring with excitement.

All the U-A students looked at the face of the spectators as they could not believe it.

"Just what is going on?" Arisa asked.

"They're all…. Cheering?" Usagi looked confused.

"They're excited about Kai and Yuki's match. For Yuki turning the arena into a fire ring match, everyone got excited unlike a few seconds ago," Makoto explained.

"This is just purely fearful and amazing," Ai commented.

Meanwhile, Junko Neru, another classmate from my class, was sleeping through it all, but she slightly opened her eyes, revealing a bit of violet red color as if she knew what was exactly happening right now, but nobody noticed her.

"Face me, Kai Uno! Fight me!" Yuki Drago continued his attack as he punched, scratched, and even kicked me.

With a bit of my focus regained, I blocked every of his move with my arms up, taking in each of his punches, scratches, and kicks, but I didn't know how long I can last.

Yuki Drago went back and shot some fireballs from a distance. I saw it coming, so I ran from it, trying not to touch the fireballs.

"You cannot keep running and blocking my attack, Kai! You will eventually have to attack back!" he yelled.

Suddenly, his tail stretched that it reached one of my feet and grabbed it. When I noticed that he got me, it was too late for me to react as he didn't give me the time to. He began to use his tail to swirl me around like a towel, and then slam me to the ground three times.

"Stand up, Kai Uno! Stand up and fight me!" Yuki Drago shouted as I laid down with my face down.

I felt so many pains throughout my body.

"I don't know why you don't want to fight me, but I don't care whatever reason it is. I can just throw you off the platform right now, but I am not that kind of person. I don't accept my opponent's loss without he or she gave it all, and I know that you can give it all if you just show some bit of effort. Everyone in this festival, currently still here and ones who are out have given out their best, but you who made this far decide to forfeit on purpose shows such disrespect to others who tried to come this far! You will use your Quirk and fight full on! Stand up now or do you even want to be a hero?!" Yuki Drago demanded.

Everyone watched with anticipation, wonder what will happen next.

'Is it just me or that Yuki Drago boy is trying to persuade Kai Uno to fight?' All Might pondered.

"… This…. This is just annoying…" I mumbled.

Yuki Dragon heard faintly to what I said as he raised his left eyebrow.

"Why…. Why don't you…. WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Green energy radiated out of my body, raising my hair. The outburst of my energy created a sonic boom that swept over the entire stadium, blowing away even the fire ring.

"Woah!" Eli shouted as he held on while a strong wind blew through my classmates and everyone in their seats.

"What is this?! What is happening?!" Present Mic said hysterically.

"Kai!" Speed Girl exclaimed.

I roared at the top of my lung as the upper half of my clothes burned into ashes, revealing something that I didn't want anyone other my relatives to see. The mechanical like suit was attached to my body with a single green lens in the middle of the chest. My hair was now partially green and bit spiky

"So is this your true power? Your Quirk?" Yuki Drago questioned as he then smirked. "I see now that you are going to give it all yours then."

The green aura around me became stable as the winds became calmer. Everybody watched with their mouth wide opened except for Mr. Aizawa, who had bandages all over his face except for his eyes.

"Kai… Just…. Who or what are you?" Arisa asked, looking pretty scared.

"You wanted to see my Quirk? Then, I will show you!" I exclaimed as I jumped forward with my fist ready, glowing in green energy.

Yuki Drago took the surprise sucker punch in the face. At the moment I punched him, a powerful sound was made. It almost sounded like a bomb went off.

"Wow! What a punch!" Usagi exclaimed.

I punched at him more, each making a booming sound. Yuki Drago stopped both my fists and strike back with a head butt. Then, he flapped his wings to create a wind to distract me. However, that didn't stop me.

I walked slowly towards him. Slowly, but surely, I pushed through the strong gust caused by the flaps of his wings. Once I got close enough, I quickly grabbed his tail. He roared in pain when I dragged him and slammed him to the ground. It was a payback for the same thing he did to me.

"Speed Girl, just what is up with your brother?! What kind of Quirk is he using?" Present Mic asked.

"I…. We need to stop this match immediately. If this goes on, I don't know if Kai can handle the pressure," Speed Girl said.

"What do you mean by that?" Aizawa asked in a serious tone. "Tell us what you know, Speed Girl."

"You think you can use the same trick on me as I did to you," Yuki Drago said. "Well, I can use my tail for other things, Kai Uno!"

Suddenly, his tail twirled around my right arm as I was holding it. Then, he slammed me to the ground, and threw me away.

I grabbed onto the platform with my fingers, causing the friction to help myself to stop, so I won't go off the edge.

Yuki Drago shot some fireballs at me. Instead of dodging this time, I just ran towards him as I took the burn damage. I tackled him down, but he responded well and quickly flew off while I was holding onto him.

Everyone watched as we soared higher and higher into the sky.

"This is good. No, this feels great! I've never seen anyone fight this hard before!" Yuki Drago exclaimed as his face showed excitement and enjoyment. He was probably on adrenaline from enjoying our fight here, but I couldn't blame him. I was on the adrenaline, too, but for other reasons.

"However, I won't back down, Kai Uno! Only one of us will make it, and that will be I!" Yuki bear-hugged me and used his tails again to twirl around my legs to prevent any movement I could make.

"What are you doing?" I asked, even though I already had the bright idea of what he was planning to do next.

He flew higher and higher until it was high enough. Then, he sky-dived down. He was aiming to crush me down to the platform so that he could KO me.

"Are you crazy?! We are gonna get hurt if we crash down!" I shouted.

"This will injure you the most than me, but do not worry! I slow down once we reach the ground close enough," he replied as we were skydiving downwards. "I admit that you are a good fighter, Kai, probably the strongest I've faced, but this is the end of the line for you!"

'Just why…. Just why is it that I am fighting this guy….. Why am I still here? All I wanted to is lose this match… I didn't want to fight….. And yet…."

My right hand started glowing with green energy.

'I…. I don't want to back down for some reason!' I pondered as my right arm was able to get out of his bear hug.

"What?" Yuki Drago's eyes widened.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I gave him the strongest punch I can muster. At the moment, we crashed back to the platform, causing a big crater in the center. Debris of dust and particles erupted upwards when we crashed down.

Everyone was flabbergasted with their mouth wide opened and their eyes popped out.

Once the clouds of dust were cleared, everyone watched as only one person was still standing…. It was me.

"Ah! Yu… Yuki Drago is knocked out! The winner of this match is Kai Uno!" Midnight declared.

The crowds cheered, but just as I did, I screamed painfully enough that it stopped the cheering from the crowds.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! No…... Did I…. used a lot of my energy?!" I couldn't breathe as my heart was beating rapidly and it was going faster.

The green lens on my metal suit was flashing red. Suddenly, my body began to glow green as steam started coming out of my body.

"What is going on? Why is Kai, is like, steaming out?" Eli asked.

"Kai! Kai is hurting!" Arisa shouted.

"Hey, why is that lens on his metal suit flashing red?" Maruto asked, pointing at it.

Commotions and concerns increased among the spectators.

"Oh no!" Speed Girl exclaimed as she quickly ran towards the exit door. "We got to Kai somewhere safely.

"Wait, Speed Girl!" Aizawa shouted.

"Come back!" Present Mic grabbed her arms. "Just tell us what is going on? What is happening to your student and brother?"

"If we don't get him out of here, away from everyone, we all will die!" Speed Girl stated.

"Say what?!" Both him and Aizawa gasped.

"Kai!" My classmates and friends shouted my name, but I couldn't hear it.

It was this moment when I was feeling light-headed. My sight was losing focus as everything around me began to look fuzzy.

"Am I…. going to die?" I asked myself as I began closing my eyes.

"Time Stop!" A familiar male voice shouted.

* * *

 **Hello, guys and gals!**

 **I am back again with another update for this fanfic of My Hero Academia. This was pretty short, but full of actions!**

 **My question to you all is from reading this chapter, can you guess to what is Kai Uno's Quirk now?**

 **The answer will be given in the next chapter. Well, with all that, I hope you all have amazing night and onward!**

 **Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
